Earthbound Millenium Moon Saga
by Funhouse
Summary: Things take a darker turn ch. 21 has arrived.
1. Awaken Death! Reeses Triepan!

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga  
  
Book 1: :Outer Sages  
  
Chapter 1: :Awaken Death! Reeses Triepan!  
  
--------  
  
She stared out the window. Kakariko Village was busy as usual. The carpenters never seem to be able to finish the house they were making. She sighed. "How..boring." She grumbled. Yawning,she layed her head on the window sill. "Reeses..it's time to eat." A voice called from behind her. Reeses didn't hear the voice. She was too busy thinking. "Uhm..Ree?" The voice asked. Again Reeses didn't listen. "Ree!!" The voice yelled and pushed her alittle. "Huh..What do you want Razz?" Reeses gave him a look. "It's time to eat." Razz smiled. "Right." Reeses mumbled. "Your eating with the rest of the family." Razz commanded. "Hmm?" Reeses untangled part of her bangs. Reeses looked different than most Hyrulians. Her face was part black and her eyes were black and white. She had triangle scars above and under her eyes. Reeses rarely smiled and when she did it was fake. Reeses lives with her mother and cousin. Her father was killed trying to defeat an evil that plauged the land. "C'mon!" Razz pulled her out of the room.  
  
The table was quiet. Reeses found a spot and Razz sat next to her. Nobody said anything. Razz understood why she never came to eat at the table. Her mother would tell a story about her father and Reeses just couldn't stand it. Razz hoped she wouldn't do that this time. His hopes were then shattered. Sheratron then asked Reeses if she'd been going through the family albums. Reeses said no. Her mother told her to go through them and find some pictures of her father. Reeses didn't bother to hear the rest. She got up and stormed off. Razz followed. "Ree.." He started. "Why do you do this?" Razz asked. "I have my reasons." Reeses answered. "Why?" He asked. Reeses looked at him coldly. Then her eyes softened abit. "He promised me he'd return. No matter what." She explained. "Soo..are you mad at him?" Razz didn't get it. "No. I can't be. He died..so his promise had to be broken." Reeses sighed. Razz sighed too. "I think I get it. Whenever someone mentions his name..is that what you think about?" Reeses nodded. "Ah." Razz also nodded. They stayed in silence for a few moments. "Well..I'll bring your food up then?" "Sure." They then went in different directions.   
  
Reeses felt something warm near her room. "..?" She went in. "Sparkz?" Reeses called. "Sparkz?!" She called again. "What is it?" Sparkz jumped on top of Reeses' dresser. Reeses looked around abit. "Did you feel something? ..Something like fire?" Sparkz gave Reeses a weird look. "No. Unless you count the candlt you left burning." Sparkz giggled. "Very funny." Reeses walked away from her dresser. "Reeses..have you ever wondered whats beyond this town?" Sparkz looked away. "Huh? ..Of course!" Reeses sat on her bed. "So have I. I haven't seen much of Hyrule besides this place and my homeland." She gave Reeses a deep look. Reeses looked confused. Sparkz sighed to herself. "It would be nice to see some other busy places." Reeses stared at her ceiling. "I would too." Sparkz smiled. "EEEK!" Reeses cried when Sparkz jumped on her. After a few minutes Reeses got up. "Hmmm. I don't really remember leaving this candle burning..." She went to blow the candle out. The flame didn't go out. "What the..?" Reeses blinked and tried to blow the candle out again. The flame got bigger. "Jeez!" Reeses grumbled. Reeses turned around and almost jumped into the candle. "What the hell?!" She cried. A woman was sitting on her bed smiling and waving. "Who the hell are you?!" Reeses asked. She didn't get how this woman got here. The woman giggled. Her hair seemed like it was on fire with every move she made. The woman stood up. "Hello there. I'm Din." She slightly bowed. "Din? Din?!" Reeses tried to think of were she heard that name before. "I'm quite famous..being a Goddess and all." Din laughed. Reeses gave her a look. Din continued. "I have power over fire as you could tell." She explained. "That's..great and all..but..what are you doing here?" Reeses asked. "Oh!" Din giggled again. "Of course!" Din grinned and got abit closer to Reeses. "Uhh.." Reeses backed up. "You haven't awakened..have you?" Din asked stupidly. "Well..I'm not asleep." Reeses replied. "..You have no idea what's going on..do you?" Din stared at her. "Of course I don't!" Reeses cried. "Ayiii." She slapped a hand on her forehead gently. Din kept smiling. "Well..I'm just going to have to awaken you then." Reeses shook her hands in front of her face. "Awa--What?" She didn't get what was going or why this lady was in her room. "Reeses. You have extremely powerful ..powers sleeping inside you." Din looked serious. "What the hell are you talking about? What powers?" Reeses then gave Din a serious look. Din moved closer to Reeses to the point where they were nose to nose. "You my friend,need to be awakened before it is too late!" Reeses again shook her head. "Hold still and I'll show you." Din softly touched Reeses forehead. Reeses's eyes glazed over as a symbol appeared on her forehead. "Reeses Triepan. The powers inside you bring death,destruction and sometimes despair. AWAKEN." Din moved her finger away and Reeses fell to her knees. It took her a few moments to realize where she was. "What..the?" She held her head. "Reeses Triepan. You have awakened as the Sage of Death." Din softly smiled.  
  
"Sage..?" Reeses said under her breath. "Yes. Sage." Din spoke. "You'll of course need a weapon." Din raised her hand and a blade appeared in her hand surriounded by flames. Reeses stared in awe. Din placed the handle of the blade in Reeses's hands. "You weapon is called the Death Burade. The blade changes sizes depending on your emotions." She explained. "But please..be careful." Din started but stopped. "...Din?" Reeses looked at her strangely. Din turned her head towards Reeses's door. "I hear something." Din whispered. Reeses blinked. "That could just be my cousin." She told Din. Din shook her head. "...!!" They heard someone yell outside her door and something came blasting in. "Oh crap! Din!" Reeses yelled. The blast went right through Din. "Din!" Reeses cried as Din fainted in her arms. "Holy..fuck." Reeses placed Din on her bed. "Din? Din!" Reeses shook Din's shoulder. Din felt cold. "Din!!" Reeses cried again. "How..unfortunate. You awakened." A person stood in her doorway. Reeses looked up from Din. "Who are you?" She growled. "Shent." The person smiled, his whitened fangs showing. Reeses got up. "Well..Shent. Get out of my house!" Reeses turned to Shent. "I would like to..but..I have to kill you first." Shent laughed and walked into her room. "Get out!" Reeses went to punch Shent but he dodged which sent Reeses flying to the floor. Shent laughed again. His overly-muscled body shaking with his laugh. "Damnit!" Reeses stood up, Shent then rushed at her. He rose his ax. Reeses gasped and dived out of the way, "Arr!" Shent cried. Reeses then went to punch him again and got him square in the face. "Agh!" He mumbled rubbing his face. "Fuck! Nothings working! I need something..oh yeah!" Reeses pulled out the sword Din gave her. "I want you to get out." She pointed the sword at Shent. "Oh my!" He laughed. "Your going to attack me with that measly thing?!" Reeses narrowed her eyes. "Yes." Shent raised his ax and went to his Reeses again. Reeses blocked it. She started going after him trying to stab him in the chest. Shent kept dodging. "This is getting old!" Shent dropped his ax and picked Reeses up by the neck. "Your going to die now!" He gripped harder. Reeses struggled. She didn't know what to do. Shent grinned. Reeses got an idea and bit his hand. "OW!" Shent growled and held his hand for a moment. Reeses fell on her bottom. "Eek!" She gasped. Shent grabbed a dagger from his pocket. Reeses held her sword infront of her defensively. Shent then moved extremely fast. The next thing Reeses knew was that she was bleeding from her cheek. She held her cheek in shock. 'H..how?' She thought. Reeses took a look at Din. "Right." She turned to Shent again. "You bastard. How dare you come unannounced and try to kill me." Reeses took a step closer and her blade grew longer. Shent was startled. "Now..YOU DIE!" Reeses screamed and thrusted the sword between Shent's eyes. "AGGHH!" Shent screamed in agony. Reeses just stared. She then turned to Din. "..Din!" Reeses cried again. "Oh..c'mon!" Reeses mumbled and Din slowly opened her eyes. "Oh..my. I'm sorry." She smiled. She then saw Shent. "Miserable runt." Din rose from the bed. "How dare you attack both a Sage and a Goddess. Shameful!" Din scolded. "Who put you up to this?" Din crossed her arms. "I'll never say! Find out yourself!" Shent grinned and blood got into his mouth. "Fine. Die then." Din waved her hand and Shent disappeared. The Death Burade clattered on the floor. "Now...you see? You must go to Hyrule Castle." Din got back on topic. "Are there other sages?" Reeses picked up her sword. "Oh! Yes! There are 12. Including you." "12..?" Reeses was surprised. Din gave a wide smile. "The others are called: Light,Forest,Fire,Water,Shadow,Spirit,Love (Or Wisdom..),Death (You!),Triforce,Time and Courage." Reeses counted. "I only counted 11." Din laughed. "There is one other. You will find out about her soon enough." Din put a finger to her face. "Uhh." Reeses was startled. "I must be going. Remember..go to Hyrule Castle!" Din smiled at Reeses for the last time before disappearing. "Wa--!!" Reeses started. "Ayiii.." She grumbled.  
  
---------  
  
The new..new version! HAHA. 


	2. Awaken Triforce! Razz Jade!

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga  
  
Book 1: :Outer Sages  
  
Chapter 2: :Awaken Triforce! Razz Jade!  
  
--------  
  
Razz shook his head. 'She can be quite stubborn. I understand how she feels though.' He thought to himself. 'Too bad she's always hiding her feelings..' He continued to think. "Oh well. Might as well go to my room." He spoke to himself. Razz sat in front of his mirror. His aqua hair slightly fell over his eyes. Razz puffed some air and his hair moved with the wind. His eyes were the most attactive thing about him. They were gold and sparkled like coins in the sun. What everyone loved about Razz was his great sense of humor. Razz grabbed hold of the side of his mouth and pulled to check his teeth. Much to his surprise he wasn't the one in the mirror. "What the?!" He yelled and backed away from the mirror. He then felt a icy wind and shivered. "Weird..I have no windows open." Razz looked up. 'No windows were open..yheesh.' He thought to himself. He looked back in the mirror his thoughts going back to a time when his parents were still alive. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly as if to stop tears from forming. When he was younger his parents were killed right in front of him and because of that he lived with his aunt. He could sometimes still see his mothers burning body as if he was still there. Razz sighed again and shook his head. He knew he couldn't bring them back. "We all lost someone.." He said to himself remembering what Reeses had told him. He shook his head again as the icy wind returned. "..?" He looked around. "How the hell..? There are no damn windows open!" Razz grumbled. "..Hmm..I'm hungry.." Razz yawned and went to the kitchen to get some food. Sheratron caught him. "Getting MORE food? How much can you eat?" She laughed. "I'm a growing boy!" Was Razz's excuse. As he was getting his food he heard something fall in Reeses's room. "...?" He ignored it and shut the cabinet door with his foot. "Yum!" He smiled and walked to his room. On his way he heard something clatter in his cousin's room. "What..the..?" He said with his mouth full of food. "Whatever." He went in his room and chowed down. It was amazing how much this guy could eat and he always seemed hungry. He stared at his mirror. Did he really see someone else in there? He moved abit closer. He knew it was his imagination but the freezing wind was changing his mind. He moved just abit closer. "Hiii!" A sweet voice giggled. A woman then appeared half way in his mirror. "Agggghh!!" Razz fell backwards. He looked up. "Who are you?!" He pointed.   
  
"Now..now..it's not polite to point." The lady laughed. "But..if you must know..my name is Nayru. I'm one of the Goddesses sent here to awaken you!" Nayru walked out of the mirror. Razz snickered. " 'Awaken'? How can you 'awaken' someone who isn't asleep?" Nayru blinked. "Huh? ..Oh! I know that!" She laughed. "What..?" Razz looked at her. "I don't get this. Your a Goddess..sent here..to MY room..to awaken me?" Razz found all this funny. Nayru nodded. "Okay. I'm going to wake up soon and find that this is all some funny dream." Razz shut his eyes. Nayru huffed. "Razz! This is serious! You must be awakened soon." "Oh? Awaken as what? The almighty source that can save the oh,so legendry Triforce?" Razz gave a look to Nayru. Nayru grumbled. "This is serious!" "Fine. Tell me what I shall awaken as." Razz yawned. Nayru didn't get this kid but she smiled. "You, Razz Jade shall become the Sage of Triforce!" Nayru gave a bigger smile when she told him. Razz held in his laughter...or...at least tried too. He bursted out laughing. "Oh. My! A Sage?! That's rich!" Razz held his stomache he was laughing so hard. "Razz!" Nayru pouted. "Oh. I'm sorry. That news is just too funny." Razz stopped. "This can't be taken lightly Razz. Someone is trying to steal yours and the other Sages powers. Why they are doing this is still a mystery." Nayru explained. "So..your awakening me as a Sage..and there is someone stealing Sage power..something just doesn't fit.." Razz thought aloud. "What doesn't fit?" Nayru was confused. "Why awaken someone who is a target? Next in line to be killed?" Razz sounded somewhat smart. "Easy. If we awaken you..you can help kill whoever is doing this." Razz snickered again and shook his head. "If you could stop stalling now..this would've been done alot sooner!" Nayru crossed her arms. "I'm not stalling! I just want to know more about what your doing!" Razz then crossed his arms and looked away. "Ugh!" Nayru was fed up with it. He just wasn't going to listen. "Now listen to me." She calmly told him. "I need you to awaken as a Sage. Your power is needed!" Razz just stared blankly at her. "I'd be able to tell you more if you'd just let me!" Nayru insisted. "Well..this will turn out to be some wacky dream anyway so..go ahead. 'Awaken' me." Razz laughed. "This ISN'T a dream!" She growled. "But..since your going to let me awaken you.." Nayru grinned and lightly touched his forehead. "Razz Jade." Razz's eyes glazed over and he lightly fell to his knees. "You my friend, are the Sage of Triforce. Your the heir to the legendary force. Your powers come from the 3 Goddesses. Din,Nayru, and Farore. Nayru pulled her hand away from his forehead and a symbol appeared there. It looked similar to the Triforce. Razz blinked and looked around. "Woah.." He held his head. "What ..just happened?" He asked Nayru sleepily. "You have become a Sage." Nayru smiled. "Huh?!" Razz got to his feet surprised. "I don't seem any different.." Razz looked himself over. Nayru laughed. "Your outside didn't change!" "Well..then..what now?" Razz gave a thoughtful look. "Ask your cousin. She'll know." Nayru suggested. "Right." Razz then walked towards the door. "Hey!! Watch out!" Nayru yelled and pushed him. "What the--?!" He fell onto the floor. Razz looked up and gasped. Nayru was above him and she looked frozen in fear. "Nayru!" He tried to get up but the next thing he saw was Nayru dissolving into the floor. "Ugh! Gross!" He mumbled. He touched the spot with his foot. "Dry." He thought. 'What was she saving me from anyway?' Razz turned. "Hello dear." Razz yelped and almost jumped a mile. "Who the hell?!" He gasped.   
  
"I'm Shentura." The voice laughed. Razz got a better look. Shentura looked like a middle aged woman with greying hair. Razz raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Shentura smiled. "I already answered your first question. How I came here..is none of your concern. She reached into a pouch that was on her hip. "Now..I wanna' do this quickly.." Razz narrowed his eyes. "Do what exactly?" He asked. Shentura just grinned and pulled out a dagger. "I was abit late. I apologize for that." She giggled. Razz got into a fighting position. "What are you doing Shentura?" He asked in a low voice. "See. I was told to kill the ones about to be awakened. I was abit late..seeing that your already awake." Shentura lightly rubbed her finger along the blade of her dagger. Razz didn't get what was going on. Several questions ran across his mind. Who was this woman exactly? What was she doing in his room? What happened to Nayru? "Now..we can do this the easy way..or..the hard way.." Shentura moved closer. "Get out." Razz commanded. "How rude!" She giggled and continue moving in closer. Razz made the first move. He whacked his foot against her head making her stumble abit. Shentura growled and tried to slice his face. Razz quickly dodged. "..!" He looked at his hand. A freshly made cut appeared. Shentura rushed at him. Before Razz could react she already had her fist lodged in his stomach. Razz sputtered. Shentura laughed. "Great! Your weak!" Razz growled. "Weak...?!" He then smashed his foot into her stomach and thrusted his fist into the side of her face. "You little freak!" Shentura cried and pushed him into his mirror. "Augh!" yelped as his mirror broke. "Damn it!" He muttered. Shentura wiped some blood from her lip. "Your dead! I'll kill you!" She again rushed at him. Razz gasped and quickly grabbed a sharp piece of glass. He got up and sliced Shentura's face as fast as he could. "Augh! Ahh!" She howled in pain. "Now..who's going to die?" Razz asked coolly and thrusted the glass into her chest. Shentura screamed in pain. Something then began to bubble on the floor. "What the..?" Nayru adorned her Hylian form. "Who is this? What happened? Are you okay?" Nayru looked concerned. Razz laughed. "I'm fine." "Oh,good!" She smiled. "Seems I didn't get to finish." She moved her hand abit and a sword suddenly appeared in a bubble next to Nayru. "How foolish of me. I forgot to give you your weapon!" Nayru looked quite embarrassed. "That's okay. What is it?" Razz stared in awe. "It's a somewhat modified Master Sword." "Ma--.." He whispered. That name sounded so familar. He smiled and took his new weapon. His smile grew wider as he felt the coolness of the golden handle in his hands. "Well..I'm glad you accepted the fact your a Sage. Now I'll just take care of this one here.." Nayru glared at the somewhat breathing body of Shentura. "Okay." Razz acted as if he wasn't listening. "Razz." Nayru began. Razz looked at her. "You and your cousin must go to Hyrule Market. There you will see a castle. Go there." Nayru turned. "Alright." "Tell the princess that something is about to happen." Nayru and Shentura then disappeared. "Well..okay then." Razz blinked.   
  
---------  
  
New chapter. Hoo. Rah. 


	3. Awaken Time! Zaterl McYui!

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga  
  
Book 1: :Outer Sages  
  
Chapter 2: :Awaken Time! Zaterl McYui!  
  
"Pass me the healing potion." "This one?" A violet haired girl asked. "Yes." A male voice answered. "Thank you Doctor Itsun." A mother smiled and gave some of the potion to her kid. The violet haired girl smiled at this. Itsun turned towards her. "You did a great today Zaterl. You'll become a great nurse." Zaterl grinned. For as long as she could remember Zaterl had always wanted to be a nurse. She always liked to help the wounded and sick. "I hope to see you again soon." Itsun smiled. Zaterl nodded and left. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she exited. "Wonderful! I got the job!" Zaterl skipped through town. The place was so busy and was packed with places to shop. Which was one of the reasons it was called 'Hyrule Market.' Zaterl went passed to shops to an ally. Everyone's houses were usually behind the stores. She ran to her house. Smiling broadly she let herself in. "I just can't believe I got the job!" ..All my life.." She trailed off and started making herself some late afternoon lunch/ As she put the ingredients in the pot something didn't feel right. Zaterl gave a confused look. "How odd. My house just smelled like the forest.." She ignored the feeling and went back to her soup. "Mmm.." Zaterl giggled as she took a sip. "How del--..." The feeling returned. "Why..am I getting this feeling..? This feeling..is making me..feel as if I have to enter the Lost Woods.." Zaterl gave the room a nervous look. "Okay. I'm just going to ignore it. It would end up as nothing anyway.."  
  
Zaterl shook her head as if it would make the feelings go away. "Silly girl! Stop hiding the fact you can sense me!" A cutesy voice laughed. Zaterl dropped the pot with the soup. "Holy shit..who..?" She backed up against a wall. "Zaterl Mcyui..go to the Lost Woods!" Zaterl looked around. "Who are you?!" She cried. "You will see when you go to your destination." Zaterl stared at the puddle of soup on the floor. "Should I really go..?" She walked towards the door. She gathered her courage. "It's not everyday a mysterious voice talks to a common Hyrulean." Zaterl left her house not knowing of the dangers that lie ahead. She ran. It was a long trip from Hyrule Market to Kokiri Villiage. The only thing that kept her going was the mysterious voice. "!!!" Zaterl fell on her knees. "Stupid bridge!" She growled. "Not that far now.." She got up and dusted herself off. "Wow. This is Kokiri Villiage? Seems so..quiet.." Zaterl looked around. Kokiri Villiage was a small foresty place. The houses looked as if they were once part of a big tree. Zaterl felt at peace here. "Go to the top!" The voice commanded. "Top? Top of what?" Zaterl looked everywhere. A cave opening caught her eyes. "Aha!" She grinned and started towards the opening. "..This is weird.." Zaterl walked through the opening. "..following a voice that could be my imagination..to place that could mean my death.." Zaterl was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the spikes that were in front of her. "Eep!" Zaterl backed up. "Oh no.." She whined. "I knew you'd show up.." The voice took shape above her. "Huh..?" Zaterl looked up. A girl above her smiled. "Why hello there, Sage of Time!" Zaterl gasped. "Who..who are you?!" The girl floated to the ground. "I'm Farore." A light wind ruffled through their hair. "What did you call me?" Zaterl stared at Farore. Farore was dressed in all green. The dress she wore was so long that it looked like she had no feet or legs. Her hair was a dark green and half of it was up in a bun. "I called you the Sage of Time." Zaterl continued to stare. "I knew it! This was all a joke! Damn!" Zaterl grumbled. "No. No!" Farore shook her head. "This is NOT a joke!" "Yeah..right." Zaterl headed for the exit. "Zaterl McYui!" Farore said loudly. "I am not joking with you! Your the next sage to be awakened!" Zaterl glared at her. "Stop toying with me." Farore was getting impaitent. "Don't believe me. Maybe whats about to happen will change your mind." Farore walked closer to Zaterl and touched her forehead. Zaterl's eyes then glazed over. "Zaterl McYui. Your the newlt awakened Sage of Time. You have the power to manipulate,freeze,whatever time." A symbol then appeared on Zaterl's forehead. The symbol had the shape of a clock and looked similar to her necklace.  
  
Zaterl fell to her knees. "Woah.." She mumbled. "What was that about..?" She took a look at Farore. "You've been awakened." Farore smiled. "Awakened..? This..wasn't a joke..?" Zaterl looked at her hands. "Of course it wasn't. Your a gifted one. It's up to you to save your fellow sages.." Farore looked distant for a moment. "What's going on..?" Zaterl asked. "Someone wants to take the power of the sages. They want to power to take this land." Farore gave Zaterl a soft look. "They want to fulfill a family members dream.." Zaterl lightly gasped. "So..this person wants to kill us?" Farore slightly nodded. "Jeez.." Zaterl crossed her arms. "You need to find the others." Farore then rose into the air. "Where will I find the others?" Zaterl watched Farore. "They will eventually come to this part of the land. If you wish to stay.." Zaterl nodded. "I wish to stay then." Farore then picked Zaterl up by her arms and brought her to the enterance of the Forest Temple. "You'll be safe here." Farore started to float upwards. "Who are the others?!" Zaterl yelled. "You'll know when you see them." Farore smiled one last time before disappearing. "W-wait!" Zaterl cried. "Damn.." Zaterl grumbled. "Now what am I to do.." Zaterl walked around. "...'Course Ma'dam." Zaterl stopped when she heard a voice. "I wonder who.." She peered from a opening. Zaterl's eyes widened when she saw the person below. The girl's skin was brownish and she had cat ears instead of Hyrulean ears. "Who is this..?" Zaterl thought. "I wonder.." The lady with the cat ears mumbled to herself. Zaterl eyed her every move. "They'll have to come here. The forest child will realize somethings wrong and then we attack. ..Right my children?" Then the villiagers emerged from random hiding places. Zaterl gasped quietly. Surrounding the cat eared lady was a mob of little kids all dressed in green. Zaterl didn't like where this was going. Not at all. She backed into the shadows hoping not to be seen. Zaterl then understood her fate and waited for the next events bravely.  
  
New new chapter. Hoo. Rah. 


	4. Awaken Courage! Link!

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga  
  
Book 1: :Outer Sages  
  
Chapter 4: :Awaken Courage! Link!  
  
A new character is introduced in this chapter. Not much will be known about this character not even her name is mentioned. untill much later.  
  
"Your doing a good job Renzo." A blonde boy grinned. "Really?" The little boy gave a grin. "Now..just a bit more to the left." The blonde pointed. Renzo nodded and looked serious. He pointed the arrow in the same direction. "Like this?" The blonde nodded. "Thanks alot Link." The young boys eyes were full of joy. Renzo then let the arrow soar to its target. The arrow landed half an inch off center. "Well! Your getting close!" Link grinned and took the arrow from its place. "Do you think I'd ever be a hero like you?" Renzo grinned from ear to ear. Link gave the kid a soft smile. "Of course. Just keep practicing." Something then hit Link. Like a invisible arrow being struck into his back. Link turned his head. A brown pig-tailed girl was staring at him from afar. Link couldn't take his eyes away. "Why is this girl looking at me like that?" The girl stared at Link as if he had two heads. Link shook his head and took his gaze away from the girl's light brown eyes. "Well Renz--" Link noticed the little boy wasn't next to him anymore. "Hm." He smiled to himself. 'I wonder why that girl was looking at me. She gave such a freaky look..' Link thought to himself. 'That look gave me such a feeling though..as if something ..bad is about to happen.' Link turned back to the girl. She was gone also. "Yheesh. Children are fast these days.." He laughed to himself. "Might as well head home." Link started for the the exit of the villiage. Link stopped half way down the stairs. That feeling returned. He turned. The girl was at the top of the stairs. She continued to stare at Link. He, for some reason just couldn't look away. The girl blinked. When she blinked a few images flashed in Link's mind. Some of these images had people Link didn't know. The others showed the 7 Sages. "What was that?!" He thought aloud. "Those.." Link shook his head slowly. The girl then ran away. "Wait..!" Link choked. "I've got to tell Zelda what just happened.." Link mounted his horse. "But..she'll just tell me I'm imagining things.." He sighed and headed towards Hyrule Castle.  
  
Link never made it to the castle.  
  
On his way to the bridge a white portal opened in the ground. "Woah Epona!" Link pulled on the horses's reigns. Epona didn't obey. She ran straight into the portal. "Aggh! Damn ti Epona!" Link yelled as he fell through the portal. The white glow around him was making him tired. "Welcome back Link." A famialr voice welcomed him. Link rubbed his eyes. "Ra..Rauru?" Link turned his head. Rauru nodded. "Yes. Before you ask..your back in the Sacred Realm for a reason." Rauru motioned his hand and 5 platforms outside the one they were on began to glow. "A girl is following her mothers dieing wish. The wish of course is to take the Triforce." Rauru looked calm. Link just stared at him. He soon moved his gaze to the new platforms. "Why..?" Link didn't know what to say. "Her mother wasn't happy with what happened to her husband so she cursed the land. That was how we got into that tiny war. The curse of course ended when she died. Which is why we are at peace." Link stared at the ground. "What..happened to her husband?" Rauru sighed. "We locked him away. You helped." Rauru looked at Link softly. Link gasped. "G-Ganondorf?!" "This woman's husband was Ganondorf?!" Link looked as if he was about to throw up. Rauru just nodded. "Yes." Link sighed. "The wife was killed too." Rauru continued to look at Link. "Who killed her?" Link was curious. "The father of someone your about to meet." Rauru gave Link a slight smile. "That is all in the past. The girl I was talking about is the daughter of this woman. There is a son but no one knows where he is at the moment." Rauru explained. "My duty is to change you into a Sage so you can help show this girl how wrong her mother is." Link's mouth dropped. "A what?!" Rauru laughed. "I had a feeling you'd react like that." He pointed to the 5 platforms. "See those? There are also other Sages who are being newly awakened." Link nodded. "When I'm through awakening you..you'll meet up with two of them in the Market Place." "Okay." Link said bravely. "Remember Link..the information I have given you is very important. It is best you do not forget it." Rauru started walking towards Link. "I'm going to awaken you now. It won't hurt a bit." Rauru touched Link's forehead. Link's eyes then glazed over. "Link. You are truly the Hero of Time. Please accept the Goddess's wish to make you a Sage. Awaken! Link! Become the Sage of Courage!" Rauru moved his finger away from Link's forehead. Link fell at Rauru's feet. "Link!" Rauru helped him up. "Woah..what a " Link held his head. "Y'know..before I came here..I saw these images in my mind. ..Horrible images.." Link looked at Rauru sadly. "Explain them to me." "Well..they were the Sages..but..they ..were dieing." Rauru went wide-eyed for a moment. "The others..had people I didn't know.." Rauru gave a small smile. "Those must be the other Sages who were just awakened." Link nodded in agreement. He left out the part about the girl. "Be sure to tell Zelda of these visions." Rauru lifted his palm and a white light appeared around Link. "Stay safe." Rauru gave Link a sad look as he disappeared.  
  
Link stared at the spot where the portal appeared. Everything was moving too fast and taking forever to sink in. "Wow.. I'm a Sage. This is just.." Link then remounted Epona. "Let's go tell Zelda what happened. She'll sure be surprised!"  
  
-----  
  
I think this chapter has more information than the others. In my opinion anyway.  
  
And Dan..in order for me to answer your question that I should've answered before anyway.. I'll have to re-read those chapters. And I'm just too lazy to do so at the moment but I WILL answer your question soon. And..any other question you and anyone else.. has. 


	5. The Meeting

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga  
  
Book 2: :Saria, Sage of Forest.  
  
Chapter 5: :The Meeting  
  
--------  
  
She grinned. "It's still not enough." The lady said as she held some oddly shaped crystals. "This is just not enough. I need more power." The grin got larger. The woman put the crystals on a table beside her. "Power..." She breathed in. "..feels wonderful. No wonder everyone wants it.." She put a lock of crimson hair behind her ear. "And these crystals. I wonder if anyone else knows they have such powerful things in their soul?" She flipped through a book. "Of course..the Sages are more powerful." I must have those! I just can't believe my warriors let them awaken! They are worthless!" She growled and slammed the book on the table causing the crystals to fall on the floor. A cat like woman reflected off the shiny surface. "Shirah." The woman turned. "I'm awaiting my next duties." Shirah bowed her head. "How is the forest?" "I did not see them but I did feel something. I took care of the little brats too." Shirah gave a evil grin. "Well..if you felt a Sage there..the others must feel it too." Shirah nodded at this. "I'll wait there for them CabMantha. I'll get them." Shirah bowed her head again and left. CabMantha shut her eyes and smiled to herself. "Soon..all our dreams will be fulfilled."  
  
"Your a what?!" Zelda gasped. "A Sage Zelda! Just like you!" Link grinned. "H-how?!" "Rauru awakened me. He told me the whole thing. We just need to find the girl and turn her around or something!" Link explained. "Why wouldn't he tell us though?" Zelda grumbled and stared at a window. "Well..I really..don't know." Link looked at the floor and could feel his cheeks getting hot. "Maybe he forgot..he is getting old.." Zelda shook her head as if she was getting rid of something. "Maybe. About this girl.." Link didn't want to talk about Rauru. He wanted to talk about this girl who could become the next enemy. "What about her? We don't know much about her." Zelda turned her back to Link. "We don't even know what she's really after." "She's after the Triforce!" Link rose his voice abit. "How typical. It's locked away in a realm far away from here." Zelda sighed. "Maybe she found out--" Link stopped himself when he saw Zelda glaring at him. "She couldn't of figured out where it is!" Now Zelda rose her voice. "We don't know what this girl can do!" Link was yelling now. "We don't know anything!" Zelda calmed her voice and crossed her arms. Link huffed to himself. "Well.." He walked to the door. "We'll just see what happens." Zelda said her last sentence as if to end the conversation. Link nodded and left. Link found himself walking around the Market Place. He was lost in his thoughts. It wasn't long before two voices broke his thoughts.  
  
"You are so stupid! It's obvious where the castle is!" The voice growled. "But..c'mon Ree!" Another voice groaned. Link followed these voices untill he came to two people. Link gasped to himself. The person of the first voice has a oddly colored face. One part was flesh while the other half was black. White triangle looking marks seemed to decorate the tops and bottoms of her eyes. "We better hurry Ree..." Link turned his gaze to the second voice. A guy was standing there. His hair was a aqua color and his eyes shined like gold. Link shook his head and walked to the two. "Are you guys lost?" He gave the two his best smile. "Well..not really. This fellow here won't believe me when I tell him that..that castle is our destination." The girl stared at him with her different color eyes. Link backed off abit. "Well..your right. That place is the castle." Link agreed. The aqua haired male crossed his arms. "Why do you need to go there..?" Link tilted his head abit. No one usually just visits the castle anymore. They either had urgent news or gifts for the princess. "We need to see the Sages." The girl moved her eyes to the sky. Link coughed. "The Sages?!" Link choked on his words. "Yes." The boy nodded. "I'll take you there. You two must be the ones Rauru told me about." Link gestured them to follow him and they walked to the castle. He stared at the girl for a moment. There was something about her he liked but he didn't know what. After getting past the guards Link found himself knocking on Zelda's door. "Zelda..?" He called. "What?" A impaitent sounding voice answered. "There are two people here who need to see the Sages." Link looked at the door. It creaked open. Zelda gave the group a look. "Well...? Go on. Say what you have to say." She waited for a answer. "Where are the other Sages? This is information for all of them." Zelda gave a small glare but walked down the hall to a large room. Once in the room Zelda sat down at the end of a long wooden table. Reeses looked around. The room was decorated with pictures that showed scenes from long ago. The one that really caught her attention was a scene that showed 3 figures around a golden triangle. The red figure looked familar to her. "Hey! What is your name?" Reeses snapped back into reality. "My name is Reeses." She looked back at the room. Zelda nodded. She then stared in front of her and shut her eyes. One by one a different color aura appeared. In the aura's place was a person sitting in a chair. "I'm really sorry to disturb you all but--" Razz interuppted her. "We need to tell you something!" Zelda glowered at Razz. "Go ahead." A olden looking lady smiled softly and nodded. "There's this..girl..and she's coming here!" Razz moved his hands and changed the tone of his voice to portray fear. "She's coming tp destroy us all!" Razz flailed his arms. "There's something we have that she needs!" "What do we have..?" A blue skinned fish creature asked. Reeses coughed abit. "We have this ...pure... power inside of us." A tanned woman then spoke. "How do we know when she's going to attack?" Reeses looked at her. "We don't."  
  
Razz coughed then. "We may not know when shes going to attack..but we do know that she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants!" "Like most enemies." A rock grumbled. "There was someone who attacked our families a few years back." Razz sounded serious. "We are wondering if this person is the same as that person." "What happened to your family?" The fish creature was curious. "Well..there was this big fire when I was little. I can't remember much..but there was this person. A girl. Woman perhaps. Me and my parents were running to the exit when she crashed into the window. She grabbed the shards of glass and flung them at us. One landed on my moms leg while the other landed in my dads arm. They ignored the pain and continued running. Then..the rest is a blur.." Razz rubbed his eyes. "I remember seeing them on the ground..burning..burning away. Everyone stared at Razz sadly. Reeses still wasn't paying attention. "I..ran. I was living in Termina at the time so it was a bit of a run.." Razz smiled as if the next part he was about to say had some good news. "I ran to Kakriko since I knew Reeses and her family lived there." Razz fixed his red headband. "Soon the fight happened there too. Reeses's father decided to stop the threat. Somehow..after that..after he died..it all ended." Link's ears perked. This all somehow seemed familar. So much was going on that he forgot half the stuff Rauru said. He even forgot to tell Zelda his visions. "The father of.." Link snapped his fingers. Everyone looked at him. Rauru gave a smile. "Her father killed the mother of who we're against!" Link smiled back at Rauru. "I also forgot to mention that I had some visions of my own." Link wanted to sit down. "Oh? Your not only a Sage but a fortune teller too?" Zelda didn't seem very happy. Reeses stopped looking at the artwork in the room and looked at Link. Razz pointed at him. "Your a Sage too?!" Link nodded. "Whatever. Let's continue the meeting." Zelda breathed in abit. Reeses gave Zelda a glare. She knew she wasn't going to Zelda one bit. "What were your visions?" Rauru asked lowly. "Well..some of them had all of you in them." Link pointed to the 7 at the table. "You were all dieing." "So..much death." A green haired little girl held her head. "I also had visions with you guys." Link turned to Razz and Reeses. "I couldn't make out what was happening though." Reeses rose an eyebrow. "Wait..you two are Sages?!" Link's mouth almost fell. "Abit slow there..are we?" Razz laughed. "I guess.." Link felt his cheeks go red. "Yeah. We are. Me.." Razz pointed to himself. "..I'm the Sage of Triforce." The other Sages eyes widened when they heard that. "Triforce?" "He watches it?" Murmurs spread. Razz coughed again. The voices died down. "Reeses here is the Sage of Death." "Is this some sort of joke?!" Zelda rose from her seat. "Excuse me?!" Reeses spoke again. "Why would there be so many of us?" Zelda put her hands on her hips. "As the Goddesses." "Goddesses?!" Zelda almost yelled. Reeses nodded. "Yes. Goddesses." Zelda sat back down. "For this being such a crisis..your quite calm." Zelda gave her a look. "I have no need to panic. It leads to unwanted failure." Reeses just stared at her. Her eyes seemed so life less. Zelda looked the other way. The green haired girl made a small noise to get their attention. "Hello you two and welcome! My name is Saria. If you have any question about anything just ask!" Saria gave them a girlish smile. Razz nodded. "Okay."  
  
CabMantha yawned. "Why can't I detect one? There are alot of them! Damn it!" She threw the book she was holding across the room. "Argh!" CabMantha was getting angry. She looked at a oddly shaped light pink crystal. "I wish you were here. You'd help me with this.." The crystal glowed in reply. "What the..." CabMantha held it up. "Some.." She squinted her eyes. A green haired little girl appeared on the crystal. "Who..?" CabMantha gasped. "Is she a Sage?!" The crystal glowed in response. "Well..well..well. Seems I've found my first target.."  
  
----- 


	6. Tip Toe Through The Forest

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga  
  
Book 2: :Saria, Sage of Forest.  
  
Chapter 6: :Tip toe Through The Forest  
  
Shirah stared at the ground nervously. "I hope she doesn't kill me. It's those damn Sages faults!" Shirah kicked at the ground. "Why won't they come to the forest?!" "Because they are too busy introducing themselves." CabMantha appeared behind Shirah. Shirah gulped. "Well..they..should hurry up!" Shirah huffed. "Yes. They should. We'll just have to wait.." CabMantha fixed the horned headpiece on her head. "Of course." Shirah nodded. "Don't worry..she's the forest dweller. ..A kid. She'll be quite easy." CabMantha disappeared. Shirah agreed. "She is..just a kid."  
  
Zaterl yawned. She didn't know how long she stayed there. "This place is really starting to give me the creeps..." Zaterl walked to the exit and looked down. It looked to be quite a drop. "Well..seems like that girl is gone.." Zaterl decided to jump down. She couldn't stand being here alone. "Well..here goes.." Something scuttered by and Zaterl gasped. Something light blue disappeared into a pile of bushes near by. Zaterl's eyes widened and she rushed back to her hiding spot. "Oh jeez! This place is so friggin' scary! She held her chest as she caught her breath. "There has to be a reason why Farore left me here in this spot." Zaterl sighed. "Still no sign of the kid!" Shirah's familar voice ranged in Zaterl's ears. "That stupid Sage! What could she be doing now?!" Shirah stomped around. Zaterl listened in. "A little kid is a Sage? How..interesting." She whispered. "Maybe if I had someone attack Kokori! Yeah! That'd make her come!" Shirah continued ranting to herself. Zaterl sighed and crept furthur into her hiding spot. The last thing she wanted was to be seen by this lady. " I should do something. I'm a Sage too!" Zaterl whispered glumly. "If only I knew how to use my power.." Zaterl sighed again. "Well..atleast I know what's going on a little bit.." "I need to be prepared.." Shirah hummed. She felt the end of her whip. "If I'm lucky..this kid will come with the other Sages. It will be like a feast of the Goddesses! ..Without the eating." Shirah giggled. "I'll never get out of here at this rate!" Zaterl sat down and continued to watch Shirah. Shirah now seemed to be talking to a small boy. The boy soon walked away. "There are many children here..who could she be talking about?" Zaterl was curious. "...!!" Saria gasped. Razz quickly turned to her. "What's wrong?" he looked concerned. "I...I don't know. I've never felt this way before." Saria sat back in a chair. It had been almost an hour since the meeting and everyone had long seperated except Saria who decided to stay. She wanted to get to know the new visitors. "It..feels like..a childhood friend is saying he doesn't want to be friends anymore.." saria looked on the verge of tears. "It's nothing!" Razz smiled. "Maybe your hungry!" Reeses cut in. "Or maybe your just the hungry one." Razz held in his breath for a moment and looked as if she was going to yell. "...So?!" He breathed. "I haven't eaten in ages! I'm wasting away!" Razz hopped around Reeses looking all cute and sad. "Alright." Reeses put her hands up in defeat. Saria grinned. "Maybe Zelda is making lunch!" Saria gestured the two to follow her. "YUM!" Razz licked his lips and followed. "Zelda's cooks are great. They make such delicious meals." Saria grinned. Razz nearly fainted. "Oh, how I missed food! So delicious! So great to look at!" "Jeez..Razz! Its only been a few hours!" Reeses ruffled his hair abit. "A few hours to you is a few weeks to me!" Razz gave his most sad face. "Right." Reeses just stared at him. "Oh! Hello!" Saria smiled and bounced into the kitchen. "These two guests haven't had anything to eat all day." Saria talked to the cooks as if she was also a princess here. "Right away." One cook bowed and rushed off. Razz looked around the kitchen with starry eyes and a watering mouth. "Oh! How precious!" He dreamily sighed. Saria gave a strange look. Reeses just rolled her eyes. "I felt something between you and Zelda,Reeses." Saria sounded serious. "Well..she was kind of rude.." Reeses took a look at Saria. "I think thats what made me gasp earlier. ..That feeling." Reeses shook her head. "Nah. Just simple tension shouldn't give off such a feeling." Saria stared at the ground. "Then.." Razz put a hand on Saria's shoulder. "..maybe someone was just messing with your feelings. Minds can do that." Saria agreed. "Well..seems like your lunch is here! I'll be seeing you later!" Saria smiled and walked away. "No ones messing with her feelings, Razz. Somethings going to happen." Reeses bit into her sandwhich. "I know." Razz scarfed down some soup. "Hm." Reeses stared into space.  
  
"Saria!" A voice called. The voice was too familar. "Saria! Help!" The voice called. "Mido!" Saria screamed. Once back into reality Saria fell to her knees. "What is going on?! What is this.." Saria stared at Hyrule Field. "What is wrong with Mido...?" That was when she saw darkness. Pure darkness. Far away there seemed to be a white light. "...." The white light came closer and closer and closer until it took shape. "GAH!" Zelda gasped. "What was that vision?!" Zelda shook her head. "Augh!" Zelda couldn't get the figure of the white light out of her head. "Saria.." She mumbled. "Saria?" Reeses leaned down. "Saria..I was wondering.." Saria looked at her. Her face didn't look young anymore. Razz blinked. "Can we see the Lost Woods?" Saria cheered up abit. "Sure! I'll show you my special place too!" Razz smiled. "Kokiri Forest is great! The Great Deku Tree is our father and because of the magic that surround this place..everyone here stays a kid." Saria happily explained. "If we leave the--" She stopped short. The forest didn't seem the same. The trees were a brownish color and the houses torn at different places. Some sort of green slime appeared in the small lake. "Woah.." Razz looked around. "What happened here?!" Saria choked. "Who would do such a thing?!" Reeses and Razz looked at each other. "CabMantha." "Over there...is that the Lost Woods enterance?" Reeses pointed to a tunnel passageway. Saria nodded. "Is your special place there?" Saria again nodded. "We need to go there then." Saria sighed and held their hands. She shut her eyes and in a fury of leaves they landed on a raised platform. "This..is where..I would go.." Saria smiled. "And up there..is the place I watch over.." Reeses understood. "Now all we--" A scream interuppted them. "Razz!" Saria cried. A small child was attached to his back. The child seemed to be trying to bite Razz's cheek. "What the flying hell?! Get this thing off!" Raz zmade a grab the child. "Hold on!" Reeses ran to Razz and grabbed the child by the back of its clothes. "Hmmph." She dropped the kid. "Who the fuck.." Razz put two fists up. "These are the other Kokiri children!" Saria shook her head. "Why are they doing this?!" Another kid jumped on Razz's back while another tried to stab Reeses. Reeses kicked the kid away. "Ugh! Annoying pests!" Saria looked to be on the verge of tears. The kids cackled. Out of nowhere they pulled out some weapons. "Oh. Shit." Reeses got into a fighting position. "Well..this is going to be fun." Razz grinned. The next few moments were nothing but a bunch of grey skinned kids pig piling Reeses and Razz. "Hyaa!" Reeses yelled and lightly kicked some kids out of the way. "This isn't them! These arn't my friends!" Saria cried. "They are under a spell." Reeses some blood off her cheek. The kids giggled and formed a pack. A slightly larger kid emerged. He just grinned. "Mido!" Saria sobbed. "It's a mind control spell. ...Interesting." Reeses held her chin in thought. "Mido! I've come to help! Just like you asked!" Saria walked closer to him slowly. Mido just stared at her. "Hrrf." was his response. "Mido.."Saria held her head in sorrow. "Razz! Get Sa--" The kids weird humming stopped her. "Remember..it's the green one she wants." Mido laughed insanely. "Mido!!" Saria screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get her away!" Reeses yelled at Razz. Razz got the message and grabbed Saria's hand. "We'll hide in here!" He suggested and jumped. He landed on a high platform that seemed to be part of a broken staircase. "So..this is the place you watch over?" Saria didn't answer. She was too lost in her own horror to hear what he was saying or even see a lock of purple hair from behind the tree. "Get back!" Reeses pointed her sword at the group of kids. Mido inched closer. Reeses growled. 'I can't kill them. They arn't doing this on their own..' Reeses then jumped onto the platform and rushed to where Razz and Saria went. "Agh!" Shirah cried. "They got away! How could they?!" Shirah held her head in frustration. "I can still get them myself but.." Shirah pulled out her whip and headed to the children. "Tsk. Tsk. You didn't kill them. Now..I'm going to have to dirty my hands..." Shirah evilly grinned. "You should've done what you were told brats!" Shirah lifted the whip into the air and then slammed the whip back at the ground. A flash of light and a loud CRACK could be heard. When the light cleared the children were gone. "That Sage shall suffer a similar fate..." Shirah started to climb the tree near the broken staircase.  
  
----- 


	7. Forest Fire

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga

Book 2: :Saria, Sage of Forest.

Chapter 7: :Forest Fire

--------

CabMantha shook her head and laughed. "Fools! They know the danger yet..they step deeper into the fire!" CabMantha laughed insanely. She stared at the light pink crystal. "...I'm doing this for you..." CabMantha talked to the pink crystal as if it was alive. "...You kept saying...that...the Sages had the key." Her eyes began to water. "We'll get him back and make that wish.." CabMantha sighed. Shirah scratched her head. "Now...I wonder.." She used her whip to get to the top of the platform. "Oh where..oh where did that little Sage go?" Shirah chuckled and the entered the Forest Temple. The first room was huge and had a elevator in the middle. Around the room were doors leader deeper into the temple. Leaves and vines decorated the room. "Grr. She could be in any of these rooms!" Shirah shouted. Her voice bounced off the walls and right back to her ears. "Oh well.." Shirah growled and opened the first door she saw. "Oh Goddess!" Saria held onto Razz's arm. "This is just..pur evil!" Razz agreed. He pushed some of his aqua hair behind his ears. The room they were in was medium sized and had a raised floor in the middle. A spiked fence surrounded it and the floor was painted with random decorations. Razz looked up. The same painting was everywhere. The painting was dreary with its grey road leading somewhere far away. "Wow.." He breathed. Saria smiled. "Tachiagaru!" Saria's voice rose and it seemed that she spoke in another language. A pillar of vines bursted from the ground and made a throne. Saria sat. "Neat!" Razz laughed. Saria smiled. Even through everything that happened Razz could make her smile. "Thanks..for..getting me..away." Saria nodded her head slightly. "Think nothing of it!" Razz laughed. "Uh.." Saria nervously laughed with him. "Interesting room." Reeses's voice piped up behind them. "Ree!" Razz almost tackled her. Reeses stopped him. "When you ran by..did you feel anything?" Razz shook his head. "You sure?" Razz nodded his head. "There was something out there..." Reeses looked at the paintings. "Are you sure? We didn't see anyone.." Saria looked concerned. "It might be nothing..." Shirah opened up a door. "...." She growled. "Where am I?" She yelled and stepped on the stem of a Deku Baba. "This. Fucking. Sucks." She sighed. "CabMantha will kill me. She's expecting a jewel of sorts and I don't know where it went.." Shirah went to open a door. "Here we go again.." Shirah opened it and was in the same room as earlier. "Hello?" She saw someone sitting near a lantern. "Who are you?" Shirah got closer. "Answer me!" Shirah went to grab the girls shoulder. "...!!" A long loud scream of pain and agony answered Shirah. Shirah took a step back. "Hello dear. I'm Meg." The person floated around Shirah. "Grrf." She grumbled. "Who the fuck..." "I'm Meg! I have the answer you seek!" Meg laughed. "Then tell me it!" Meg continued laughing "I do not need to since the answer is right in front of your face." Meg's dark purple eyes sparkled. "What..are..you...?" Shirah finally asked. "A Poe. I have sisters here who are just like me..just different colors." Meg floated on her back. "We watch the place when Saria is away." "This place has more than one guardian?" Shirah was interested. "Don't most temples?" Meg blinked. "I'm not sure." Shirah looked towards another door. "Well..here I go again.." Shirah quickly walked to the door and was gone. "Wait! That's the wrong way!" Meg went after Shirah.

Zaterl looked through the door. She carefully opened it. "H-hello?" Zaterl quietly called. No answer. "Phew!" She was relieved. "Interesting place..." Zaterl looked around. She wasn't paying much attention and found herself on a weird elevator. "...!! EEEK!" Zaterl yelled as the elevator went down. The room she landed in seemed to made out of pure rock. The room didn't really concern her anyway. She took a look and found a long hallway. She decided to run down the hallway. She didn't know what was making her do this and she didn't care at the moment. Her fingertips touched the door. "...!!" Reeses gasped quietly and looked at the door. "Shirah? ..No. ..A Sage maybe?" Saria gasped. "Another Sage?" Saria rose from her chair. "Maybe it's Link!" Reeses shook her head. Saria felt a wave of fear hit her. The door slowly opened. Razz lightly pushed Saria behind him in case it was Shirah. "...Oh! I am so sorry!" A violet haired girl bowed when she saw who was there. "I thought you were someone else." Reeses gave her a suspicious look. "Who are you? What do you want?" Zaterl blushed embarrassingly. "I'm Zaterl McYui. I was sent to this place by a Goddess named Farore. I'm not sure of the real reason why I'm here..." Razz let up his defenses a little bit. "Farore said I was a Sage too..." Reeses narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why I'm here." Zaterl repeated. "What did Farore tell you?" Saria asked in a sweet voice. "She said..I..had to stay here and other Sages will eventually be here. She also mentioned that someone is out to kill the Sages." Zaterl explained. Saria nodded understandingly. Reeses decided to trust her for now. "What are you the Sage of?" Reeses kept a frigid tone. "Time." Zaterl dusted off her skirt. Reeses nodded. "So..what's going on?" Zaterl walked to the group. "We're waiting for someone. Razz took another look around the room. "Shirah? The cat lady?" Saria's eyes widened for a moment. "Who?" Zaterl went pink. She didn't feel like explaining. "Shirah's a cat woman..who I believe is working for someone much higher in power..." Shirah found herself in the big room again. "Fine then Meg. Show me where they are." Shirah glared at Meg. "It's quite obvious." Meg pointed to the middle of the room. Shirah grinned as she saw the elevator. Meg smiled. She didn't know why..but she wanted something to happen to Saria. Maybe she was still angry at Link for defeating her. Meg didn't know. All she knew she wanted was for Saria to get hurt. "Thanks alot Meg." Shirah gave a small bow and stepped on the elevator. Meg disappeared without saying a word. Shirah walked down the long hallway. "This looks like a place where they would hide..." She grinned and started opening the door. Reeses suddenly grabbed Saria's shoulders. "They couldn't of.." She said softly. Saria held onto Reeses in fear. "Please tell me they arn't coming.." She whispered. "Not sure.." Reeses stared at the door. Razz stood in front of Reeses too. "I..don't want to go.." Saria stared at Reeses. "Shhh.." was all Reeses said. "Don't worry Saria!" Razz grinned at her. Saria smiled too. The door jerked open. Reeses held Saria tighter. No one was there. "What the...?" Razz looked around. Saria gasped. "There!" She pointed. They all turned their heads. "Hello there, Sages." A voice cackled. "Who?" Razz saw someone walk out of one of the paintings. The person was femaled and had long cat like ears. She wore a green leotard with matching gloves and boots. Her skin looked similar to that of chocolate and her eyes were almost as yellow as the sun. "I'm Shirah. I've come for the kid." Shirah lunged at Reeses. Reeses jumped backwards. Saria held on tighter. "Why are you doing this?!" Zaterl spoke. "For power. What else?" Shirah grinned. "Doesn't matter! Your not getting her!" Shirah laughed at that. "I beg to differ." Reeses growled. "Who are you working for?!" "CabMantha. She'll be quite the ruler." Shirah answered. "Ruler?" Razz asked. "Why else would someone want the Sages?" Shirah huffed. "Tea time?" Razz shrugged. Shirah narrowed her eyes. "Now, be a good girl and give Shirah your power!" Shirah smiled at Saria. "No!" Saria shook her head. "Give it!" "No!" "I said give it to me!" "She said no!" Zaterl interuppted. She suddenly went red. "She'll give it to me." Shirah walked closer to Saria. "No she won't!" Razz yelled. Shirah growled. "Give me your fucking crystal NOW!" Her whip appeared in her hands. Saria gasped. Shirah inched closer. "Go away!" Saria cried. "Not with out your power!" Suddenly the kids from Kokiri Forest started to walk out from the paintings. "Oh!" Zaterl backed away. "Die! All of you!" Shirah whipped at the ground. "AGH!" Razz held his arm. Reeses kept her hold on Saria. "Now..give it to me!" Shirah ran for Saria. Saria screamed.

----- 


	8. Minuet of Forest

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga

Book 2: :Saria, Sage of Forest.

Chapter 8: :Minuet of Forest

-------

Saria gasped. To her surprise, nothing happened. She was still in Reeses's arms. Something didn't feel right though. Saria gave Reeses a look. "Oh!" Reeses eyes were shut tight. "Ree...?" Saria's eyes darted around her saviour. 'Shirah must've taken out her whip while she was running and Reeses took the blow...' Saria's eyes started to water. Reeses's back was starting to turn a dark crimson. She opened her eyes and looked at Saria. "Heh." Was all she said. "Are you okay?!" Saria gave Reeses such a look of fear and concern that Reeses immediatly nodded her head. "Fucking bitch!" Shirah growled. "Come!" Shirah called. Kokiri kids started to approach the group again. Razz moved closer to her cousin. "Are you okay Ree?" "Yes." Reeses got up slowly. "Your back looks pretty red." Razz put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it." Reeses removed his hand. Saria tilted her head abit. Those two were different in many ways but seemed alike also. Saria also sensed that they shared a special bond with one another. "Damn Kokiri!" Shirah clenched her fists. "Give me the crystal! Now!" "What...crystal?" Saria was confused. Shirah was really getting angry at this point. "Your power! The source of your power!" Saria scratched her head. Shirah then laughed. "Wha--?" Razz,Reeses, and Zaterl were then pig-piled by evil Kokiri children. "Shit!" Razz yelped. Shirah took this oppurtunity to grab Saria by the neck. "Now..now, child. This is a good thing. CabMantha will take your power and use it to make Hyrule a nicer,better place." Saria shook her head. "Your power is inside you. Stuffed in a container of sorts. That container is deep within your soul." Shirah lightly touched Saria's nose. "I need to break that container and take what's inside." She grinned again. "What's inside is MINE!" Saria struggled. "Sadly..not anymore!"Shirah lifted her hand. "Augh!" Razz kicked a kid off him. "Damn children!" Zaterl dusted her skirt. Reeses justed growled. She started to walk towards Saria but the Kokiri wouldn't let her move. They piled on top of her again, scratching and biting. Reeses gave them a few good hits herself. One of her punchs almost broke the jaw of one of the kids. "Reeses!" Zaterl turned. She was then attacked. "AGH!" Zaterl cried. Razz picked up one of the kids and threw him across the room. The kid hit the wall and fell to the ground. Reeses joined in soon after. She picked up a kid and chucked him at Shirah. The kid knocked Shirah over making her let go of Saria. Saria backed off and ran to the others. Along the way she wished that Link was there. Razz grabbed hold of Saria this time. "Wait." Saria looked at the ground. "Maybe...I should..." Razz shook his head. Saria nodded. Shirah rubbed her face. "Damned Sages..." She grumbled and got up. Saria noticed this and quickly hid behind Razz. "I...won't give up." Shirah pulled out her whip again. "You better!" Razz yelled. Reeses walked in front of Razz and pulled out her sword. "Don't move any closer." Reeses glared at Shirah. Shirah sneered.

The fight began. It started when Shirah tried to take Reeses's sword away with her whip. Reeses got away in time and tried to slice Shirah's whip in half. Shirah also got out of the way.They clashed a few times after knnocking each other down. "That's it!" Saria cried and put her foot down. "You want the power of the forest?" She pushed Razz out of the way. "I'll show you the power of the forest!" Everyone gasped. Link, the guy Saria wished for arrived at that moment and looked around wide eyed. Saria lifted her hand and a wind chilled everyone to their bones. Saria's eyes looked different. They weren't childish and happy but more adult and full of rage. Leaves started to form around the room. "Minuueet of Forest!" Saria cried andpointed at Shirah. The leaves flew after her and cut her in different areas. "What the?!" Saria held her somewhat bleeding arms. "Saria!" Link gasped. Razz,Reeses and Zaterl sharply turned their heads in his direction. saria didn't move her gaze from Shirah. Shirah laughed to herself. "Deeper into the fire..." "Saria!" Link ran to where she was. Saria didn't speak. Shirah lifted her whip and got a hold of Saria's arm. "NO!" Link cried as Saria was dragged to Shirah. "Well then!" Shirah cackled. "Seems I got myself a Sage!" She kept a tight hold of Saria's neck. "Now..I shall do thi--" "Don't you dare!" Zatrerl growled and narrowed her eyes. "Zaterl..don't!" Razz grabbed her arm. "Huh...?" Zaterl turned. "Another person shouldn't get hurt!" Zaterl looked at Razz. She nodded slowly. "Leave Saria alone!" Link yelled. "Naaah.." Shirah grinned. Link clenched his fists. "I will be promoted if I get her power!" Reeses scratched her head at that statement. "I couldn't give a shirt about your job! Give me my friend back!" Link walked to Shirah. "Come closer.. I'll take bother your powers!" Shirah motioned for him to come closer. Reeses grabbed his shoulder. "We can't...afford...to lose...two people." She winced a little bit. "Ree..ses...?" Why didn't he notice it before? Her face was covered with drying blood and her back was a deep red. "Yeah. It's me." Reeses wiped her face abit. "What happened...?!" She shook her head. "Reeses..you...you...should see a doctor!" Link gave her a such a crazy and concerned look. "I'm fine!" Reeses continued to shake her head. "Don't worry." Link did worry. Whenever he saw Reeses (which..was only a few times) he got a funny feeling in his stomach. Razz suddenly grabbed Shirah's neck. "Let Saria go!" He demanded. "Never!" Shirah tried to shake him off. "This..is.." Link turned to the struggle. "..not right." Zaterl finished. Reeses made a loud growling noise. Shirah smashed up against the wall. Razz howled in pain. "Razz!!" Reeses gasped. Razz slid down the wall mumbling. "I'm sick of waiting!" Shirah grabbed Saria and pulled her towards her. "The girl goes!" Shirah lifted her arm. Saria shut her eyes. "Ha ha!" Shirah then slammed her hand into Saria's chest. Saria screamed in pain. Link held onto the nearest thing (which happened to be Reeses) without thinking. Reeses's face went light pink. Link then buried his face in her shoulder. He couldn't take the image of his childhood friend being murdered. "Don't worry young one. It won't hurt anymore." Shirah gave a soft smile. "I need to do something!" Link wiped his eyes. "You can't." Reeses said softly. "Wha..?!" "It's been taken already." She looked at the ground. Shirah let Saria go and held something in her hands. It looked strangely like the Kokiri Emerald. "Nice playing with you guys but...I must be going!" Shirah laughed one final time and did a backflip,disappearing in mid-air. Link caught Saria before she hit the ground. "Saria! Saria!" He shook her abit. Razz bit his fist. "Saria!" Link called. Saria opened her eyes abit. Her eyes seemed so life less and sad. She gave a smile. "Li...nk..." She whispered. She then turned her head to the others. "...Thank...you..." she last whispered before shutting her eyes. "SARIA!" Tears were streaming down Link's face. Zaterl wiped her face. "What? What's going on?!" Link gasped as Saria's body disappeared. Reeses shook her head and pushed some hair back. "I..really don't know..." Link got up and nodded. "Let's go report this to Zelda..." Link turned to the door.

"Oh..and who might you be?" He looked at Zaterl. "Zaterl McYui. I'm a fellow Sage." Link rose an eyebrow. "Another Sage?" Link took a good look at Zaterl. Zaterl nervously braided a strand of violet hair. "Do...we... really need so many people protecting this land?" Link put a hand through his hair. "I'm not protecting this place..." Reeses crossed her arms. "What? Why?" "Theres not really a reason. I just don't want too. The original 7 should be able to do the job just fine." Link kind of understood. He stood there staring into space. "So..Zaterl.." Link tried to start a conversation. "What Sage are you?" Zaterl looked around. "Time." "So..you can control time..?" "Kinda'." Link got a idea. Reeses must've knew what he was thinking because she shook her head. "That's too big a job for someone who was only a Sage for a short while." Reeses put her sword away. "Oh..and Reeses. We need to get your back looked at." Reeses yet again shook her head in disagreement. "I'll...---" "I'm not taking no as a answer!" Link poked her nose. Reeses turned her head. "Fine." "Alright. Let's go tell Zelda what happened here." Everyone gave a nod and began to leave.

----- 


	9. Striking the Match

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga

Book 3: :Darunia, Sage of Fire.

Chapter 9: :Striking the Match

-------

It didn't take too long to get back to the castle. (Since Link used his ocarina to warp them back.) It was way past midnight and they were getting really tired. "Watch it. Zelda might blow." Link cautioned them. The group nodded. "And tomorrow..your going to the doctor." Link made a motion with his hand as if to end the conversation. Reeses pouted and crossed her arms. "Zelda...?" Link opened the castle doors. "Zel..oh!" Link was caught by surprise. Zelda stood in front of him,arms crossed. "Where is Saria?" She asked. The group looked at the ground. "...No..." She breathed. "No!" She shook her head. "You were supossed to save her!" Zelda wiped her face. "Go find some rooms and we'll discuss this more later." She briskly walked away. "Touchy.." Razz yawned. "Here...I'll find us some rooms." Link walked up the staircase. "Hello there." A blonde,red eyed male appeared at the top of the stairs. "Shiek!" Link grinned. "How many rooms?" "Two." "Perfect!" Link laughed and rushed up the stairway. Everyone followed him. "Zaterl and Reeses...that room. Me and Razz will take this one." Everyone gave a nod and went into their rooms. The next morning went by slowly. It didn't seem the same without Saria's childish giggling. Zelda kept passing glares at Reeses and Razz. "Y'know Ree...we should leave before they blame this shit on us." Razz tugged at Reeses's shoulder. Reeses gave a nod and started to turn. "Who is this?" Zelda asked making Reeses stop. "Zaterl McYui, your highness." Zaterl bowed. "I too, am a Sage." Zelda just looked at her. "Another...?" Zaterl nodded. "Fine then." Zelda walked into the room with the long table. She summoned the other Sages. Razz quickly tapped Zaterl's shoulder and the three left the castle. Zelda waited as each Sage found their seat. It didn't take them long to realize Saria wasn't there. "Where...?" "What...?" Murmurs spread. Zelda lifted her hands for silence. "Now,now.. As you can tell...we are missing a member. This was because of the carelessness of those new Sages. It seems that there is another one." More noise arupted. "We must protect ourselves. This is one hell of a threat it seems." Zelda continued. "This...my friends...is pure evil." "True." A new voice piped up. "Shiek!" Zelda turned her head. "We must do something." Shiek suggested. "Well..what are we to do?" Impa asked. "Question the new Sages...?" Rauru spoke. "Of course!" Zelda laughed abit. "None of this happened untill they arrived. They might be part of the cause to this mayhem!" Shiek shook his head. "Now..I don't think..." Zelda rose a hand to silence him. "Well...where are we going to find them?" Nabooru asked. This whole time Link stood by the door quietly. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. How could she just decide they were guilty? They didn't see what Link saw. They didn't even care to notice how red Reeses's back was. Link gritted his teeth. That poor woman was almost killed saving Saria's life. That reminded Link...he had to take Reeses to the doctors later. "We're not sure where they ran off too." Ruto shrugged. "Well...we gotta' find them if we are to question them." Nabooru spoke this time. "Fine then, Nabooru. You go find them." Zelda commanded. "Of course." Nabooru rose from her seat. Link began to creep away from the door. Darunia put a hand on Nabooru's shoulder and stared at Zelda. "They arn't the cause of this. We were told who the villian is." Link gave a sigh of relief. Leave it to his "big brother" to always make sure things didn't go astray. 'Maybe...' Link looked around. He didn't really know what to think. This was happening way too fast for him. He just wanted to be with the new Sages. He just wanted to see Reeses again.

Link slapped his face lightly. 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?!' "That doesn't mean they arn't part of this disaster,Darunia." Zelda had a angry tone in her voice. Link shook his head and walked away. Zelda was being a bitch. How typical. Razz laughed. "Good to be away from there!" "I'll say!" Zaterl smiled. "Zelda...doesn't look to be the nicest person....does she?" Reeses shrugged at that question. "She's going through a loss right now." "Now, now Ree. Don't make excuses!" "I'm not!" "Well...what are we going to do?" Zaterl asked. "Not much right now. Ain't much to do." Razz sighed. "...And...sadly...we have no rupees left." "Yeah..." The three checked their wallets. Nothing but lint were in them. A moth flew out of Razz's. The group trudged along the Market Place looking for a place to sit down. A cloaked figure stared at them. It seemed to be watching their every move. The figure grinned and gave a nod of its head. The figure soon left the Market Place and headed towards Kakriko Village. "I'm hungry..." Razz whined. "There isn't anything we can do about that..." Reeses sighed slightly. "Or...is there?" Link's voice made the three jump. "I'll get you all something to eat." Link smiled. "But Ree..you must go to the doctors first. You need to have your back checked out." "Oh,fine." Reeses grumbled. "Good." Link grabbed Reeses by the hand and took her to the doctors. "...Did he just leave us here?" Razz scratched his head. "Uhh..." Zaterl blinked. About 20 minutes later the two returned. "Now..let's get us some dinner!" Link winked and took the three to a resteraunt. "Woah! Dinner already?! No wonder I was so gosh-darned hungry!" Razz's mouth watered. "Your always hungry!" Reeses took a bite out of what she ordered. "I over heard the other Sages talking when you guys left." Link started a conversation. "Mmm?" The three looked up from their plates. "Zelda thinks your with the enemy." "Figures." Reeses mumbled. "They want to question you guys." Link scratched his head. "That's a-ok with me!" Razz grinned. Link gave a grin too. They continued their meal in peace. "Well? Are we going to question them or not?" Zelda was getting irritated at this point. "Fine. I'll do it though." Darunia got up. "Tell Link to get them ready." Zelda nodded. "Good." She shut her eyes and folded her arms. 'Link. Link...' She thought. "What the..?! I'm..hearing voices...?" Link held his head. 'Link...get the other Sages here.' Zelda continued thinking. "Er. Zelda..just..spoke to me. ..In my mind. She wants us to go back to the castle..." Link shook his head. "Sure." Reeses walked ahead. "Wait for us!" Razz hopped on his cousins back. " 'EY!" She yelped. Zaterl gave a surprised gasp as Link laughed.

"Perfect! Wonderful job Shirah." CabMantha held the Kokiri Emerald delicatly. "Really?!" Shirah bowed. CabMantha nodded. "I'm glad my performace was up to your expectations,mistriss." Shirah kept bowing. "And it's great having help such as you." CabMantha said cooly. "My lovely...my lovely..." CabMantha stroked the emerald. "Only need a few more..." Shirah smiled. She was going to help CabMantha get what she needed. Even if it meant her death. "Let's see who the next target is..." CabMantha picked up the light pink crystal. The crystal glowed, showering the place in pink light. "Hmmm..." She inched closer. "Ah! It seems the next person to be excecuted is the Goron." CabMantha put the crystal in a safe place. "He's a tough one. Chief leader of the whole race too..." CabMantha was in thought. "I can take him!" Shirah bursted out. "Are you nuts? He's made out of pure rock! Your going to need back up." Shirah growled at that. She didn't want anyone stealing her spotlight. "But...who?" Shirah asked. "I'll figure it out." Shirah nodded and walked away. "So..." "So...?" Darunia stood over Reeses who was slumped in a chair. "What are the questions?" She twirled a lock of her bangs. Darunia gave a hearty laugh. "I never really wanted to question you. I said that so Zelda would stop talking about it. She really seems to think your with the enemy." "But..I'm not! I never was!" Reeses stood up. Darunia motioned his hands as if saying 'Calm down! Calm down'. "I know that. The other Sages know that. But she..." "...doesn't." Reeses finished for him. "That little princess hated us from the beginning! Little bi---" "Woah!" Darunia put a hand on her shoulder. "She didn't hate you from the beginning!" "Yes she did! She kept giving me and Razz looks and was rude to Link!" Reeses crossed her arms. "Well..when two Hyrulian folk just randonly come in and say they're Sages...you'd get suspicious too." Darunia explained. "She didn't have to be so rude to our faces." Reeses pouted. "True...but she is the princess and has the right to do what she wants. Reeses looked at the ground. "True..." Darunia gave a smile. "Well..our "questioning" is complete." Reeses nodded. "See you around." She left and Zaterl walked in. Soon after Zaterl was Razz. "Is it over?" Zelda peeked in. Darunia nodded. "They're clean Zelda." He then left himself to go home. "Hmmm...something doesn't feel right." He said out loud. He took a look to the sky. "Fire?!"

-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 10: Lighting the Fire. 


	10. Lighting the Fire

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga

Book 3: :Darunia, Sage of Fire.

Chapter 10: :Lighting the Fire

-------

"That isn't right." Darunia rushed through Kakriko and up to where he lived. The Gorons seemed okay. "Phew." He sighed with relief and sat in his room. 'There is something different about those Sages. They seem more full of life...' Darunia thought. 'They can't be with the enemy. They just can't be.' "Chief?" A younger Goron walked in. "Yes?" "Is something going to happen?" Darunia gave this Goron a look. What was he getting at? Was that dark smoke a foreshadowing of something about to happen? "What?" Was all Darunia could choke out. "Don't think we haven't noticed it,Chief. The dark smoke above the mountain...it's turning..." Darunia sighed. 'So they did notice.' He thought sadly. "Maybe ...the mountain is just acting up!" Darunia gave the best excuse he could manage. "Well...if you say so." The other Goron was skeptical. "Don't worry about it." Darunia smiled and lightly pushed the Goron out of his room. "Shit. Something must be happening..." He said out loud. "It's all in the wrist Link!" Razz stuffed his mouth with some cake. "...Her wrist that is." Link cringed. Reeses had yet again won at another game of arm wrestling. "Damn. You must do this alot." Link rubbed his wrist. Reeses shrugged. "Not really." Zaterl was in the back of the room hunched over some papers. "Writing medical notes...sucks." She sighed. "Aww. Just write the persons name and then put either red or blue." Razz suggested. "Red or blue?" Zaterl looked at him. "Red potion or blue potion!" Razz grinned. No one said or did anything. A cricket chirped nearby. "Hmmph." He stuck up his nose and smushed another slice of cake in his mouth. "Well. Atleast you have a job." Reeses won yet again. "Damn!!" Link exclaimed. Zaterl gave a giggle. "Okay. Let's get serious here." Link stood up. "Was that cat lady the enemy?" "She's with the enemy. Like...a henchwoman." Zaterl answered. "Did you see the actual enemy?" Link walked closer to Zaterl. She shook her head. "Only heard her voice." The others gave a nod. They really wanted to see who was behind this mess. "What a strange looking black cloud..." Reeses looked out the window. "Black cloud?!" Link rushed to the window. "Holy! That's surrounding Death Mountain!" Link stared out the window with wide eyes.

"Open your eyes." The cloaked person backed up. Someone yawned. "Morning already?" The someone asked. "Yes. A new day." The cloaked person took a step forward. "Your the other watcher of this Temple arn't you?" The other person nodded. "Good. A group of people are soon going to come here. They want to destrot his place!" The other person shook her head. "Why?!" The cloaked person shrugged. "No matter what story they tell you...its all a lie." The cloaked person gave a grin under her hood. The other person gave a nod of her head. "Tell me your name..." The cloaked person stared at the other. "Volvagia."

"Does Darunia know?" Link paced around the room "Well..if he lives there..." Reeses started. "But ...maybe..." Link finally sat down. "If something was wrong he'd of contacted us by now." Zaterl gave a reassuring smile. "Your right. Darunia wouldn't just do..." Link then had a flash back to when the mountain first had its black clouds. "...or would he...?" Link remembered how Darunia went off the fight the monster of the temple by himself. "The question is..." Link took a look around the room. "What would make Volvagia act up again?" Razz perked up his ears. He'd only hear stories of Volvagia. "You've seen her?!" Link nodded. "Is she how the books describe her?" Link gave another nod. "She truely has a dragon's heart and a firey soul." Link recited. Razz stood in awe. "Sounds interesting..." Reeses played with a deck of cards. The only game she ever wanted to play was Solitaire. "Maybe Darunia is in so..." "Don't speak that way!" Zaterl covered Link's mouth. "He's perfectly fine!" Zaterl whined. "Mmph! Mmmphh!" Link agreed. Zaterl removed her hand. "Yuck!" She stuck out her tounge in a gross way. Darunia sat in his room. "What is she planning?" "She won't try to eat us again...will she?" He thought out loud. :The last I saw her...she was happy. What happened?" Darunia put his hand on the side of his face. "Someone had to of come into the Temple and upset her. Why would anyone want to upset such a nice, sweet girl?" Darunia also started having some flash backs. He remembered when Link first fought Volvagia and how the body was disintergrated. He also had a vision of himself entering the temple after Ganondorf was sentenced. He heard a baby crying. Darunia, curious about it followed the noise until he entered the boss chamber. On the platform in front of him was a infant wrapped in a heat resistant tunic. (Although she didn't need it.) "What's this?" He said walking to the platform. "A baby? How did you...?" Darunia took a double take. The baby he was holding had a resemblence to the dragon who was defeated. "!! Did the Goddesses give you a second chance?!" Darunia heard himself say in his flash back. The baby yawned and coughed out some smoke. "They did!" He exclaimed. "Well...how about you just live with me..." He gave a grin and took Volvagia home. Volvagia grew up pretty quickly. By the end of the second war she was already an adult. That's when Darunia decided she could be the second watcher of the Fire Temple. Volvagia happily agreed and thats when Darunia's flash back ended. "I took good care of her..." He just couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Zaterl walked around Zelda's garden. The night wasn't over with and she wasn't tired. "So pretty..." She smiled as she saw all the flowers Zelda had. "Can't sleep?" Razz's voice made Zaterl jump. "!! Oh..yeah." She gave a laugh. Razz smiled. "So..tell me more about yourself." Zaterl blushed. "Well..you know my name..my age is 18." Razz then started to get a funny feeling in his stomache. It was the same feeling he got whenever he was near food. "You want to be a nurse?" Razz seemed interested. Zaterl nodded. "Guess I can't since I'm a Sage." She gave a tiny sigh. "Don't talk that way! You can still be a nurse!" Zaterl shook her head. "How? I'll be out every other day because of this enemy..." Razz then noticed that this was hurting her. "I'm sorry the Goddesses chose you..." He gave her a light hug. Zaterl's face turned bright pink. "It's okay. Actually...I quite like it. I've made some new friends..." Zaterl stared at Razz and felt a feeling that was similar to the one Razz was feeling. She didn't notice this much before but Razz was a pretty cute guy. His golden eyes sparkled whenever he talked or moved. Zaterl felt her cheeks burn. "!!!" She held her face and looked away. "Zat...?" Razz looked surprised. "Nothing! Nothing" Zaterl just gave a smile which made Razz smile also. 'She looks so pretty....' Razz thought as they strolled through the garden together. "Zelda has a beautiful garden don't you think?" Zaterl glanced at Razz. "Yeah..." Razz wasn't paying much attention to the garden. His eyes were focused on Zaterl. If he didn't know any better...he could've sworn he was falling in love. "Ree-chan..can I call you that?" "Sure." Reeses and Link were alone in the room and Reeses was teaching Link her favorite card game. "Well Ree-chan...you don't talk much,do you?" Link gave a small smile. Reeses just shrugged. "I only talk when necessary." Link nodded. "How's your back?" "Quite fine." "Good. Good." There was a uncomfortable pause. "Soo..where does your family live?" Reeses looked up from her cards. "Kakriko." "Kakriko?" Link had a tone of interest in his voice. "Have you by any chance seen a purple haired male with a third eye walking around?" Reeses gazed at her cards again. "A few times. Not recently." "Ah." Link said in a understanding tone. "Y'know...you are quite pretty..." He added. "..." Reeses hid her blushed face behind her cards. "T-thanks..." She loudly whispered.

Darunia left his room. There was absolute silence throughout Goron City. "How peaceful." He smiled. He didn't realize until how long he'd been in his room thinking. 'I was practically up all night!' He exited the city and looked around. The horizon line was getting brighter. "God damn." Darunia rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the mountain. The clouds were getting darker and a bit of red was visible. "She's getting really angry." "It's gotta' be an omen!" Zaterl gasped in amazement. "Your right. ...An omen to what though?" Razz gave a weird face. They thought for a moment. "Darunia!!" They exclaimed at the same time. "Holy crap...we were out here all night." Zaterl gave a yawn. "Yeah..." Razz gave another smile. They then decided to go back to the room they were staying in. Link was snoring on the bed and Reeses had her head buried in her arms and was still at the table. "Might as well get some sleep before..." Razz didn't finish due to yawning. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Zaterl answered. "Is Link awake?" Zelda asked sweetly. "Not yet. ...Hold on." Zelda then heard some noises. A splash of water and Link screaming. Zelda couldn't help but giggle. She had her doubts about these new Sages but she had a liking for Razz. He seemed so energetic and happy. Link opened the door and looked at Zelda. "Yeess?" Zelda moved some blonde hair away from her eyes. "Darunia needs your help! It seems someone upset Volvagia!" Zaterl and Razz looked at eachother. "He wants you to go to Death Mountain right away. " Zelda gave a link a look. "Dry yourself off." She turned on her heel and walked away. "Who'd upset her?" "Why?" "Razz!!" Link said loudly. "Why did you dump water on me?!" Razz gave the most innocent look he could manage. "Who me?" "Yes you!" Link's lip curled. "I don't know what your talking about!" Razz laughed. Zaterl giggled to herself. Reeses looked up from her arms. "Stop fighting and get ready!" Everyone was silent. "How...?" Link whispered to Razz. Razz shrugged. There were many things about his cousin that he still didn't understand.

-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 11: Burning Flames 


	11. Burning Flames

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga

Book 3: :Darunia, Sage of Fire.

Chapter 11: :Burning Flames

-------

Darunia waited by the mountain enterance. "Volvagia..." He exhaled. The thought of Saria's death was starting to eat at his mind. He wondered if this was his time. 'She's trying to get us all..!' He thought as he stared at the enterance. 'What purpose could this woman have?'He continued staring and a small rumbling sound could be heard. Rocks and debris fell over and smashed onto the ground below,just missing him. "Where are they?"

Reeses pulled down at her shirt. It felt nice to be in something clean. She lightly felt her back. The cut she recieved had been gone for a few hours and the scar was just starting to disappear. "Hmm..." She said thoughtfully. Her hair was still a mess even though she just washed it. While she was washing a thought came to her. 'What if she tried to get Darunia..?' (It seems to be the thought on everyones mind..) She shook her head. She left the bathroom full of negative thoughts. "Ree-chan...are you hungry?" Razz grinned and handed her some toast."Uh. Sure..." She took the toast and chewed on it. "It seems that we'll have another big day ahead of us..." Link predicted. Zaterl agreed. "Hopefully this won't be as ...action-packed... as before." Razz ate, what seemed like his 30th piece of toast. "Geez. Do you have a bottomless stomach?" Link gave Razz a weird look. Razz winked. "My little secret." Zaterl giggled. "Uhh.." Link looked to Reeses for support. "He's weird." She said in between bites. Link just nodded. "Darunia must be getting pretty tired of waiting..." The other three just nodded and continued to eat. A half hour later the small group was outside the castle. "Death Mountain is a extremely hot place..." Link informed, remembering his time there. "Uh-huh." Reeses fixed her hair abit. "Are we walking?" She asked. "I have a quicker way." Link took out his ocarina. It was a bright green color with a piece of paper with a symbol on it wrapped around the mouth piece. They guessed that he was going to warp them to Death Mountain the same way he warped them back to Hyrule. Razz held onto Link's arm,Reeses held Razz and Zaterl's hands, and Zaterl held Reeses's hand and Link's arm. The ground under them swirled in a circle. Red fairies began to surround them and the area disappeared from their sight. A few seconds later the fairies disappeared and the area around them changed. "Well..here we are." Link grinned. "Where's..?" Razz looked around while Link whiped some sweat away. "He must be outside." Link took out his long shot. "The bridge is still bring worked on." He aimed it at a wooden beam a few feet away. "Hold on.." And..that's what everyone did. "AGH! The weight!" He cried as he tried to get across. The others clambored on top of him. "Yheesh!" Link finally got up. "Oh..thank goddess! Cold air!" Razz spinned around. Darunia laughed and gave them a hug. "Link...what's the big idea of taking them through Death Mountain without proper protection?" He scolded. "It's okay! We can manage!" Razz said gleefully. "The temple itself is a bit cooler. It shouldn't be that long of a walk any way." Darunia set forth.

He was right. The temple was much cooler. They hopped across the platforms and stopped at a big door. Darunia lightly touched the door and it rose open. The room inside was huge. A platform was in the middle with random holes full of lava. A bridge conencted the spot where they were and the middle platform. "Caution..." Darunia whispered and walked across the bridge. A throne carved out of stone was in the middle and strangely ...it was empty. "Where is she?!" Darunia looked everywhere. "Where is ...who,Darunia?" A voice appeared behind them. "Volvagia!" He smiled. Volvagia walked forward. "What are you doing here?" Darunia gave a confused look at that question. Volvagia didn't seem the same. She seemed ruder,angrier. "Volvagia...?" Volvagia shook her head. "Don't pull an act with me Darunia!" "Act? What are you talking about Volvagia?!" Volvagia growled. "STOP PLAYING GAMES!" She roared and pillars of fire burst from the pools of lava. "I could say the same to you..." Darunia gave ehr a serious look. "I don't want to fight or anything..I want to know whats upsetting you..." Volvagia gave him a very stern look. "Everything was a lie,wasn't it?" "Wha..?" Link finally spoke up. "What is going on?" "I ...was told... that you guys were coming. I was also told a few other things also..."She said with fire in her eyes. "Would you like to tell us what exactly this person told you...?" Reeses asked calmly. "Sure." Volvagia sat down on the chair. "The person told me that I was stuck here because of my past ...I was stuck here because you hate me! Stuck in the heat because you thought I was a freak!" Darunia's mouth fell. Who would tell her these lies?! Why would she believe this person?! "Volvagia! You know better than to believe the lies of a stranger!" "Shut it! This "stranger" is a friendly lady! She wouldn't lie!" They argued. Razz whiped some sweat from his forehead. "It's so hot here..." He sighed. Zaterl agreed. Reeses just stared at the girl yelling. Her hair looked like it was on fire and reached her middle back. She had a long red pony tail sticking out. Volvagia of course wore little clothing. It was a red bikini top and short shorts with the goron symbol placed in random areas. "Admit Darunia! You hate me!" She screamed. "No! I don't!""Stop it! Stop it!" Zaterl tried to cease the fighting. The next thing she knew she was jumping out of the way of a fire ball. "Agh!" She grunted as she landed on the rock floor. "Volvagia!" Darunia grabbed her shoulders. "I have orders to kill you all!" She whispered. "I'll only take these three. The other can do the rest." Darunia gasped. "Kill them? No!" "I have to, Darunia-sama!" Volvagia cupped her hands together and fire began to form. She then made the fire into a ball and flung it at Zaterl. "Zaterl!!" Razz gasped and pushed her out of the way. The rolled until they reached the edge. "Unngh.." Zaterl helf her head. Volvagia stood up. "HA!" She flew another fireball. Razz covered Zaterl. Reeses then took her out her sword and flung the ball back at Volvagia.

"Ah!" She gasped and moved out of the way. The fireball hit a nearby wall and some rocks fell. Volvagia formed another fireball. Instead of throwing it, she blew into it making a wave of fire. Reeses helf her sword out in front of her and stopped the fire from hitting anyone near her. "Damn!" Razz gasped in excitement. "She's tough..." Zaterl coughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Volvagia flew more fireballs. Reeses swung them back at ehr as if it was a game of tennis. Darunia grabbed Volvagia's arm. "Stop this! Your fighting the wrong people!" Volvagia stared at him. Reeses rubbed her arms. They were scratched up and had a few burns. "Please stop it, Volva-chan!" Darunia started to have tears in his eyes. Volvagia gasped. Darunia hasn't called her that since she was a little kid. She shook her head again. "Stop it!" Darunia repeated. "Volvagia..why? Why listen to this person?" Link asked. She couldn't remember. She scrunched up her face in thought. No matter what...she couldn't remember the exact reason why she listened to this cloaked person. What neither of them knew was that the person had used a magic trick to make Volvagia listen to her. "I took care of you for so long...why would you think of such a thing?!" Darunia knew she was starting to realize the error of her ways. Someone else did too. Shirah suddenly appeared on top of the throne. "Why,hello!" She smiled. Reeses,Razz,Zaterl, and Link growled when they saw her. They knew all too well why she was there. Link and Razz stepped in front of Darunia. "No use protecting him...I'll get him anyway." Shirah hopped off the chair. "I knew you were too weak. CabMantha should've left this to me..." Shirah looked at Volvagia. Volvagia growled at that comment. "Now...back to what really matters"  
-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 12: Bolero of Fire 


	12. Bolero of Fire

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga 

Book 3: :Darunia, Sage of Fire.

Chapter 12: :Bolero of Fire

-------

Razz narrowed his eyes and stayed where he was. "Go away!" He yelled. Shirah chuckled. "That's something I'm going to have to refuse." Link gritted his teeth. There was no chance in Hell he was going to lose Darunia. He looked around. The only weapons around was his Master Sword and a bunch of burning rocks. He fixed his gloves abit and picked up a rock. "Heh." He gave a small grin and flung the rock at Shirah. The rock smacked her across her face. "YEOW!" Shirah yelped and held her face. "Why you..." She walked towards Link. Zaterl and Reeses got in her way. "Crap!" She grumbled. "Whatever. Let's kick it up a notch!" Shirah's whip appeared in her hand. "Hyaaa!" She cracked the whip. "!!" Reeses and Zaterl jumped to the side. "Hyaa!!" Shirah whipped at Reeses. "This time I'll get more than your back!" She cried. Reeses slashed at the whip. "Heh." Shirah grinned. "Like that'll do any good!" Zaterl coughed. What could she do? She didn't have any weapons. She didn't know how to use her Sage powers yet. "Damn it!" She cried. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She repeated. "Zaterl!" Razz called. He wouldn't move away from Darunia. "What...?" Zaterl got up. She rubbed her head and heard a familar giggling. "Farore?!" She turned. No one. She turned the other way. Again,no one. "What the...?" Farore giggled again. Zaterl then felt something warm against her body. She then felt something warm and light within her and she turned to Shirah. Reeses was still fending off Shirah. Zaterl then rose her hands and focused everything on Shirah. "Tiiiime Frame!!" Zaterl yelled and a lilac colored beam of light engulfed Shirah. The next thing she knew Shirah was at the edge of the platform, ready to fall to her death. "Woah!" Link gasped. Reeses just stared at Zaterl. No one noticed Shirah getting back up. Well...almost no one. Volvagia formed another fire ball and threw it at Shirah, who barely dodged it. "Augh!" Volvagia said in disgust. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" Shirah limped towards the group. She headed straight for Razz and ignored the others.

Darunia thought quickly. If he didn't do anything Razz would be toast. Shirah kept walking. "Time Frame!" Zaterl cried and another burst of lilac energy rushed towards Shirah. "Fool!" She growled and cracked her whip,making the burst of energy disintergrate. "!!" Zaterl gasped. "Fool me once..." Shirah grinned at Zaterl and walked closer to Razz. "Move!" She ordered. Razz shook his head. "I said move, cretin!" Again, Razz shook his head. "That's it!" Shirah raised ehr whip and aimed for Razz. SNAP! Razz caught the whip between his hands. "I won't budge." He held onto the whip. Shirah chuckled and made a movement with her wrist. The whip suddenly moved and tied Razz's hands together. "Hyaaa!!" Shirah lifted her weapon and flung Razz half waya cross the platform. "AGH!" His stomach landed hard on a rock. He wasn't getting up any time soon. "Now!" Shirah turned to Darunia. "What? ..Who?!" Darunia backed up."Darunia-sama! Move!" Volvagia jumped in the air and was (almost) flying towards Shirah. Volvagia opened her mouth and a burst of fire roared from it. shirah didn't have time to dodge so she was caught in the middle of the fire blast. "Ow...ow.." Shirah grumbled and quickly snapped her whip at Volvagia. This caused Volvagia to lose her balance and she cracked her head against the stone chair. Volvagia was then out cold. "Volva-chan!" Darunia gasped. That was it. All the anger he had felt for the past few years was building up inside of him. "Volva..." He growled. Shirah was ready to fight. "You dare to hurt the innocent? Why? What do you have to gain from all this?!" Darunia faced Shirah. "My promotions are none of your concern. Hand over your Medallion." Darunia shook his head. "I will not give you such a precious gift." Darunia then clasped his hands together. This was his last chance. This attack could save him and his friends ...or... it could cost him his medallion and his life. "Damn..." He said bitterly. "Dar...?" Link was wide-eyed. A pillar of fire surrounded Darunia. "Bolero...!" The pillar turned to two fireballs. "...Of Fire!!" Darunia let the fireballs go and they swirled towards Shirah. ..Who didn't dodge them in time. "Gaaaaaaaah!!!" Shirah screamed in agony. Blood started to show on her arms and face. "Bastard!!" She choked out. The attack was much stronger than Saria's. "You'll pay for that!" She rushed at Darunia and grabbed him by his neck. "You might be stronger but...I'll get ya'." Shirah laughed insanely. Her eyes then turned to cat-like slits. Darunia then felt something sharp in his back. "!!!" He gasped loudly. Shirah removed herself from Darunia, her nails and some of her fingers were covered in blood. "What the...?" Darunia felt his back. A warm liquid was gushing out of the wounds Shirah made. "Darunia!!" Link yelled and ran to him. "Didn't....hurt....abit..." Darunia coughed and created another fireball. Shirah pulled out her whip and smacked the fireball away. "Your getting weak,Sage." Darunia winced. Link held his shoulders. "Don't do anything that'll have her catch you!" Link gave Darunia a sad look. "Right." Darunia grinned and created another fireball. "Bolero Of Fire!" He cried and rammed the fireball at Shirah. "AGH!" She held her stoamch. "God damn." She growled and ran at Darunia. Her hand then started to glow. Darunia didn't dodge in time.

Shirah's hands went straight through Darunia's chest. "Told ya'." She laughed and Darunia screamed. "No!" Link cried. "No! No! No!" He fell to his knees. Zaterl gasped and Reeses growled. Shirah removed her hand and the Goron Ruby was glowing in her hand. Reeses caught Darunia as he fell. He just smiled before disappearing. "Darunia!!" Reeses felt the air around her. "Damn you!!" Reeses narrowed her eyes. "Just doing my job." Shirah winked and did a backflip, disappearing in the air. "No!" Link rubbed his eyes. "This...this..." Reeses put a hand on his shoulder. "...Exactly." Razz moaned and struggled to get up. "I had ...the strangest dream." He rubbed his head. "Chocolate ReDeads were eating me..." Zaterl giggled and helped in walk. "Guess we should report this to Zelda..." Link sighed. "Here it is!" Shirah grinned and held the Goron Ruby in front of her. It had a soft red glow to it. The ruby itself was pretty. It was a triangle pattern with gold holding it together. "Amazing!" CabMantha smiled. She took the ruby and put it with the Kokiri Emerald. "Still need more..." CabMantha turned to Shirah. "Yes. Of course." Shirah bowed. CabMantha touched the unusual shaped crystal and the pink glow filled the room. A blue fish-like creature appeared in the crystal. "Ah! The Zora!" CabMantha laughed. "This should be easy. Zora's can't last long without water." Shirah agreed. "Of course Ma'am." CabMantha waited untill Shirah was gone. She then shut her eyes and vanished from that spot. She soon appeared in a watery dungeon. She hopped across some platforms and walked past a weird dragon looking statue. She opened a huge door and soon was in a room with a huge pool in the middle. She pulled a brown cloak over her head and waited. "C'mon out!" She called. After a few minutes someone emerged from the watery surface. The persons hair was a blue-ish color and she seemed to carry a jelly-like eye ball. "Hello. What's your name?" CabMantha asked sweetly. The person looked at CabMantha with light blue eyes.

"Morpha."  
-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 13: Touching the Waves


	13. Touching The Waves

Earthbound Millenium: :Moon Saga

Book 4: :Ruto, Sage of Water.

Chapter 13: :Touching the Waves

-------

"Volvagia...?" Zaterl whispered. "Hmm?" Volvagia looked around. Nothing seemed at all familar. "It's okay. Your wounds have been healed." Zaterl smiled. "Huh? ...Oh. Thanks." Volvagia got up and yawned. "Your welcome." "Say...what happened to Darunia?" Volvagia asked. Zaterl's smile then quickly faded and she stared at the ground. "Your expression says enough. ...I was so sure he could make it." Zaterl patted Volvagia's shoulder. "Don't worry! The other Sages and I are going to do our best to stop this threat!" Volvagia smiled. "Of course." She then left. Zaterl stared at the door. "...Well. I hope."

"Ruto?!" Zelda gasped in surprise. "I heard what happened! Poor Darunia!" Ruto cried. "Yeah." Zelda was expression-less. "Two gone. Those other Sages are friggin' weak." Zelda crossed her arms. "How can you say such a thing? Maybe they are trying their best!" Ruto protested. "Well...it isn't good enough!" Zelda argued back. "But Zelda!" Ruto started to argue back. "No more arguing! We have more important matters to discuss!" Ruto pouted at that. "Link's safety IS a important matter to me!" Ruto said softly. Zelda shook her head. "You still love him?" "I have him the Sapphire! It's an engagement ring!" Ruto cried loudly. She then wiped a fake tear away. "He took it even when I told him that. If we weren't meant to be together...he'd of never of taken it!" Ruto was so over-dramatic. Zelda sighed. "I thought I told you that he needed that to help save Hyrule!" Zelda then took a look out her window. Outside, Link was showing Reeses around the castle grounds. "Plus ...I think he likes another."

"I feel so helpless..." Razz hugged his knees. "I should've seen that coming." He sighed. "Oh c'mon now Razz! There was nothing we could do!" Zaterl tried to cheer him up. "We just arn't as strong as Shirah." She clenched a fist. "But still..." Razz started. "But still nothing! we still have 9 or so Sages left!" Zaterl gave him a hug. "I guess thats good." Razz grinned. "Yeah!" Zaterl agreed cheerfully. "Razz-sama!" A voice cried in happiness. "!?" Suddenly a blue furry ball jumped on Razz's lap. "There you are! I've been looking for you and Ree all over!" The voice scolded. "Sparkz?!" Razz looked surprised. "Well,duh!" Sparkz stuck her tounge out. "I got lost almost 5 times in that castle!" Razz laughed. "We were out trying to get the enemy." Sparkz shook her head abit. "I've heard about this enemy and I've heard about the two deaths. Are you and Ree alright?!" She stared at Razz. "We're still here arn't we?" Razz gave another grin. Sparkz pouted. "Right." Zaterl stared at this animal in amazement. The cat was a beautiful blue color with a rainbow tail. Best of all ...it could talk! "Who is this I see next to you?" Sparkz giggled. "Oh! My name is Zaterl!" Zaterl nodded. "Zaterl? That's a cute name!" Sparkz giggled. Zaterl blushed lightly.

"We need powerful protection! This enemy means buisness!" Zelda stared at the pictures in her room. "Where can we find this enemy though? Where could she be hiding?" Zelda sat down at a desk and fished through many maps. "Damnit! There are many places she could be!" She growled in frustration. "I suggest you take a good look at the Gerudo Valley and Fortress maps,Princess." A blonde male appeared at the door. "Will you stop sneaking up on me Shiek?" Zelda grumbled through gritted teeth. Shiek chuckled and walked in. "I'm telling you,Princess. Check the Gerudo maps." "Fine,fine!" Zelda pushed all the other papers away and took out the Gerudo maps. "I've been through these maps before! Theres nothing different!" She yelled. Shiek shook his head and pointed to a specific part of the map. "If you can't see a difference...then you haven't looked at these maps well enough." Shiek said softly and ignored Zelda's glare. "I want this person destroyed. I was her d---" "Princess!" Shiek interuppted. "Look! The Fairy Fountain changed!" Zelda gasped. "How could that be?! Who would have the power to take over a Fairy Fountain?" Shiek and Zelda gave each other surprised looks.

"Brave souls you have!" Ruto grinned and gave Reeses,Razz,Zaterl and Link a hug. "You all could've been killed or something!" "Eh?!" The small group gave Ruto a strange look. "Yes. Yes. The deaths of Saria and Darunia did happen and that is very sad..." Ruto sniffed. "Uhhh..." Ruto then wrapped her arms around Link's neck and pretended to cry. "Oh! Link! You could've been the one to be killed! You!" Link lightly patted Ruto's shoulder. Reeses could feel her face burn. "Uh. There,there Ruto." Link sighed. "Ree-chan!" Sparkz yelled happily and jumped into Reeses's arms. "Sparkz?!" Reeses gasped. The cat twitched her ears and purred. "Never leave me in that castle alone again!" She said in a scolding tone. "Alright. Alright." Reeses petted Sparkz abit. Sparkz then went to Reeses's ear and whispered: "Watch it. This Sage is quite over-dramatic." Reeses nodded her head. "I almost forgot! Father wants to see you guys! He didn't tell me what about...but I'm guessing it has something to do with the Water Temple." Ruto put her hands on her hips. "He'd like to see you as soon as possible." Zaterl smiled. "Tomorrow morning." Ruto spun around and faced Zaterl. She gave a big grin and nodded. "Okay!" Ruto then started to walk away. "I'll tell daddy what you said! He'll be waiting!" She then was gone. "Holy Goddess was she weird." Razz scratched his head. "She can be strange at times." Link shrugged. "She's just being herself!" Zaterl defended. "Yeah! Your right!" Razz smiled. Razz then scooched a little bit closer to Zaterl which made her blush. "Though. I wonder what the King would want with us..." Link held his chin in thought. "What could be up with the Water Temple?" Reeses shrugged her shoulders. "It could be anything. Hopefully its nothing." Link nodded at that. "Yeah. Hopefully its nothing."

-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 14: Wading Through The Waves 


	14. Wading Through the Waves

Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga

Book 4:Ruto, Sage of Water.

Chapter 14:Wading Through the Waves

-

Ruto bent down and put her hand in the water. She smiled as the water rushed past her fingers. "!" She gasped and pulled her hand out. "Brrr. That was colder than usual..."

"Ruto!" A lively voice giggled. "Makira!" Ruto laughed. "Good to see you!" She waved and walked to her father's throne room. "Daddy! Da-..." Ruto stopped short when she saw who was with her father. "Why is Mizu here?" She thought bitterly. Ruto really didn't trust this Zora. There was soomething about him that gave her goose-bumps. "It is awful,King! Whirlpools have started to appear in Lake Hylia! Rumors also say that tentecles are randonmly appearing and drowning Hyrulians!" Mizu gave a look of fear. "What!" Ruto said aloud. Mizu then gave the King a serious look. "I think its that temple guardian. She's lost it!" Ruto shook her head. The king gave them both skeptical looks. "It can't be Morpha's fault!" Ruto yelled. Mizu ignored her. "We must do something! Kill her or something! She can't continue drowning innocent people!" The king sighed. "I'll sleep on it." He motioned his hands to tell Mizu that it was time to leave. "Right then. See you tomorrow then. your highness." Mizu walked away. "Daddy! You arn't really...? You can't!" Ruto cried. She rubbed her eyes. "Me and her have been friends since I found her!" The king gave a snorting laugh. "Of course not my dear." Ruto sighed with relief. "When are your friend coming?" King Zora tried to change the subject. "Tomorrow morning." Ruto grinned. "Great." The king smiled.

"Aggghhh..." Razz fell face first on the bed. "I don't feel like going to a water-y place!" He whined. "Oh c'mon now Razz! It'll be fun!" Sparkz grinned. "But ...water! Fish! (Wait..fish is good...) WATER." Razz pretended to cry. "Okay. Stop it now. You know you love water." Sparkz stuck her nose in the air and jumped on a bed across from Razz's. "I'm looking forward to seeing Zora's Fountain. My home is right by there." Razz sat up. "Your home?" Sparkz nodded. "You don't really talk about your home that much." Razz cocked his head to the side. "I know. I left when I was a baby. I don't remember too much about it." Sparkz sighed. Razz bit his lip. "You think they'd have food there?" Razz dodged a pillow. "What!" Sparkz shook her head and laughed. "Of course they have food! They are living creatures!" Sparkz then twitched her ears. "The others are returning..." Razz gave a nod. The door then burst open. "One hot plate full of cookies for a Razz Jade!" Link yelled and passed Razz the plate. "YES!" Razz stuffed them down. "Welll...we promised to meet King Zora in the morning. Shall we get some sleep?" Link suggested. "Might as well." Reeses sat down next to Sparkz. "I just hope the King has something good to say..." Link sighed. "Hmmph. Mm! Mmphh!" Razz nodded and whiped the crumbs off his face. "Chew damnit!" Reeses gave Razz such a look that it made him swallow everything in his mouth whole. "Agh..." Razz stuck his tounge out in slight disgust. "Well...good night!" Link hid under his covers."Right." Reeses then slipped under her covers. Zaterl was already asleep. Razz whiped the crumbs from his sheets and was soon asleep himself. Sparkz was the only one awake. She stared out the window. "It's been years. Am I really going to go there again?"

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Zelda yelled through the door. "Your going to be late!" Zaterl sat straight up. "Okay Zelda!" She yelled back. Zaterl then rushed and woke everyone else up. An hour later the group was on their way to Zora's Fountain. Ruto paced around. "Where are they? Where are they?" Makira watched her friend. "Calm down, Ruto. Calm down. They'll be here!" Ruto then stopped pacing and friend a hug. "Oh Makira!" Ruto began to cry. "They are going to be late! ...Wait. ...What if they never show up? Oh! Daddy will be disappointed!" Ruto whiped some tears away. Makira shook her head. "Don't worry Ruto! They will be here!" "WAAAAGH!" The girls heard a scream and then a splash of water. "What the?" They ran out to see what happened. "Hey! What the hell was that for!" Razz spit out some water as he floated in a big pool of water. "You should've never of stood so close to the edge." Reeses said calmly with a look of innocence. Razz grumbled and swam towards land. "Your here!" Ruto excitedly hugged Link. Reeses gave a small glare. "Uhm. Yeah." Link smiled nervously. "Daddy's waiting for you!" Ruto grabbed Link's hand and pulled him to throne room. "Ah! Link! Such a pleasure!" The king smiled broadly. Link gave a small bow. "Who're your friends?" The king looked at Reeses,Razz and Zaterl. Razz stepped forward. "Why, King Zora...I'M Razz Jade! I love cookies,pastries,soup (just about any food...), and sometimes long moonlight walks on the be!" Reeses gave Razz a small whack across the back of his head. "I'm Reeses Triepan." Zaterl looked at the ground. "I'm Zaterl McYui..." "Such a pleasure to have you guys but onto more important matters!" The king cleared his throat. "There are some strange happenings going on at Lake Hylia. People are dieing! Now...a fellow Zora, Mizu," Ruto cringed at the name. "told me that it might be Morpha's fault." Link gave a short gasp. 'Morpha!' He thought. "Morpha wouldn't do such a thing!" Ruto cried. Link shook his head. "I defeated Morpha!" The king laughed. "Of course! Morpha went through the same thing Volvagia did." Link understood. "Aah. I remember when Ruto told me about the new-born Morpha." The king gave a smile and looked at his daughter. Ruto knew it was her turn to tell the story.

"Right after you defeated Morpha and awakened me...I decided to have another look around the temple. Good thing too...I was near the door to Morpha's room when I heard crying. Soo...I went to peek inside. In the middle platform was small lump." Ruto moved her hands to help illustrate the memory. "She isn't being dramatic..." Zaterl whispered to Razz. Razz nodded in agreement. "Well...sure enough the lump was a baby. So..not wanting the little one to stay in such a horrible place...I took her home. Here she grew up knowing happiness." Ruto continued. "How did she grow up?" Link questioned. Ruto held her chin in thought. "I'm guessing the Goddesses." Link nodded. "Back to the story...as I said she was happy here...but something told her she had to go back to the Temple. Listening to this she swam back to Lake Hylia (with proper good-byes and all.) and decided to watch over the Water Temple." Ruto had a sad smile. "BUT. That doesn't mean she's the one doing this!" Ruto then stuck her index finger in the air. "Morpha is intelligent to fall for this enemies trap!" "Hai!" Razz grinned. "Well...nice story..." Link mumbled. The king sat up. "Aherm! Yes. Basicly...I want you all to go to the lake and see what's up." The group nodded. "The Temple and the quicker way to get to Lake Hylia are both under water. How are they...?" The king stopped Link in mid-sentence. "No need to worry. Someone will give you the Zora Tunic." Link gave a nod. "YHEE!" Sparkz's voice laughed and then a splash was heard. "Well...that's where she went.." Razz tried to peek down a hallway type cave. "C'mon now...let's get you fitted for your tunics..." Link began to leave the throne room. "Well...alright." Reeses looked skeptical. Razz smiled and bowed to Zaterl. "After you, miss." Zaterl giggled and bowed back. "Why, thank you sir." They all soon left the throne room. A short walk later they were inside a store. "They have their own store? How...interesting..." Reeses folded her arms over her chest. "3 Zora tunics please!" Link grinned at the cashier. "Sure!" The cashier then rang up the total. "600 rupees please!" Razz fell over. "Damn! How expensive!" Link just gave a smirk and payed. Then two female Zora's appeared and pushed Reeses and Zaterl into a fitting room. "H-hey!" Reeses began to protest. "Now now! You don't want this to be too big or too small!" The Zora's said in a sing-song voice. "I wouldn't care either way." Reeses mumbled. "Ha! " "Done!" "Splendid!" The girl's giggled and made Reeses and Zaterl twirl a few times. "Now your ready for your adventure!" The Zora's then pushed the fitted girls out of the fitting room. Razz appeared a few moments after. "Does this shirt match my eyes?" "Let's get this damn thing over with..." Reeses stormed out of the shop. "C'mon Sparkz!" She yelled before diving into the large pool. "Yes Ree-chan!" Sparkz shook some excess water off her fur and dived back in. "Where are we goin' Ree-chan?" Sparkz swam to her. "Lake Hylia." Reeses looked around. "Where is that short-cut?" Sparkz giggled. "Follow me!" Link shook his head and smiled as he watched Reeses swim away with her cat. "She can be so cute...now...if only she would smile..."

"Aah!" Zaterl sighed happily as she rose her head above the water. "What a pretty place!" She swam to shore and tried to get a better look. Sparkz agreed. "Quite pretty." "It is. Seems peaceful today. I see no tentecles or anything of the sort." Link scanned the area. "Same here." Reeses gave a look around herself. "..?" She gave a slient gasp. A strange aura was forming around the area. She could feel it. "Sparkz! Get away from the water!" She yelled. "Huh?" Sparkz looked up. She couldn't hear Reeses. She went to say something else when suddenly watery tentecles shot out of the water and dragged the blue cat under. "Sparkz!" Reeses screamed started to run to the water. "Sparkz!" She screamed again and tripped over a hidden rock. "Ugh!" She fell to the ground, her shoulder hitting another hidden rock.

Sparkz felt herself being dragged to the bottom. She opened her eyes and stared in front of her. Her vision was quite blurred but she could make out that there was a long haired female holding her down.

-

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 15:Diving Under 


	15. Diving Under

Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga

Book 4:Ruto, Sage of Water.

Chapter 15:Diving Under

-------

She struggled. The person wouldn't let her go. Sparkz then moved her head in such a way that she bit the hand that was holding her. The person let go and Sparkz took the oppurtunity to swim away.

"Reeses!" Link went to her side. "Nnngh..." She grunted. "Are you okay! Jeez! Your bleeding!" Link looked at her shoulders. "So!" Reeses cried and looked at the lake. A farmilar looking blue head popped out. The head faced the group and smiled. "Thank Goddesses..." Razz sighed happily. "!" The blue head was lifted out of the water by a blue tentecle. "NYA!" The head cried and flipped towards shore.

Something changed. She felt herself change. Her body got longer and she could stretch her fingers. She landed softly on her feet on shore. "Sparkz!" Reeses and Razz gasped. "Wha-? What!" She looked at her hands. Sparkz gave a big gasp. "Holy -!" "What happened?" Razz grinned and walked around her. "I...I don't know..." Sparkz laughed. "Friggin' awesome though!" She giggled.

Ruto shook her head. "Why am I staying here? How selfish of me!" She stood up. "I shall help! They are going to need it!" She dived into the water and swam to Lake Hylia.

"Well...well. About time I see the pests that are keeping me from my goal..." A woman's voice laughed. "!" The group turned and gasped. Standing on a still-wave was a slightly tall woman. She had on a leotard similar to Shirah's only hers was pink. She wore matching thigh-high heeled boots. A weird horned headpiece with a blue jewel was attached to her forehead. Her hair was red with pink triangle-like marks throughout. Her eyes are the color of blood and were fixed on the small group. The group was wide-eyed. Who was this new girl? What did she want? Was she the leader of this disaster?

Ruto poked her head out of the water a little bit. She didn't want to make too much noise in case this was the girl her friends have been fighting. "Hello there. My name is CabMantha Dragmire." Link gasped at that. He hadn't heard that name in a few years since no one would ever dare mention the Dragmire name. "You...your..." Link couldn't speak. "Yes. I am the daughter to the Desert King." She gave a smirk. "When...?" Link just stared. "Daddy wasn't always wanting to have that Triforce of Power. For some time he would travel to Hyrule Market for fun. That's where he met Mom." CabMantha gave a smile. "That's great and all but ...why are you attacking the Sages!" Ruto finally got the courage to speak. CabMantha shot Ruto a dirty look. "To bring someone I know back." She crossed her arms. "Ruto!" Link hissed. He couldn't believe her. She was too spontanious. "You should've stayed at Zora's Fountain!" He hissed at her again. "Now I'm quite angry...I was just about to go home..." CabMantha sighed. She gave a playful sad look. "Oh! I guess I can stay..." Her sad look turned into a sinister smile. "...to steal that Sage medallion!" The water around her then rose into the air and made a tornado. "!" Everyone gasped.

"JAMU IZUMI!" A voice could be heard under the water. Suddenly, a foam-like substance formed around the water tornado, making it freeze in place. "What!" CabMantha turned. Floating in the water behind CabMantha was a woman around Ruto's age. Her blue eyes glared at the pink haired woman. "Don't hurt them!" The new comer yelled. "Morpha!" Ruto gasped. "I thought I got rid of you!" CabMantha gritted her teeth. "I'm not easy to get rid of." Morpha kept her glare. "You little pest! I knew I should've killed you!" CabMantha put her hand to the side and a pinkish light started to glow around her hand. "I think I'll finish the job!" She then moved her hand forward and rushed at Morpha. Morpha just stared at CabMantha and didn't move. Ruto gasped and covered her eyes. 'NO!' Her thoughts screamed. 'NOOOO!' Ruto held her head tightly and opened her mouth. "Oh Jesus!" Reeses gasped. "Huh?" Ruto slowly opened her eyes and gasped also. CabMantha was just a few inches away from Morpha but she stopped moving. A ring of water held CabMantha by the waist. "What happened?" Link just stared. "Someone must've controlled the water without saying anything...not many people can do that..." Sparkz explained. "Could it of been Morpha?" Razz asked. "Not sure..." Sparked looked at Morpha. "It feels like she's still learning. I don't think it was her." Sparkz added. "Ruto...?" Link turned to his old friend. "I...I couldn't of! I don't know how to do such a thing!" Ruto had a hand over her open mouth and stared at CabMantha with wide eyes. "God damn! Damn!" CabMantha struggled. "How 'bout we finish her off?" Zaterl grinned. With that a loud crack was heard and the small group fell to the ground. "Aggh!" They yelled. "NO one touched CabMantha! No one!" A farmilar voice screamed. "Shirah?" Reeses and everyone else got up. "Yheeyah!" Shirah rushed at the group. " Link suddenly fell backwards. "Link!" Ruto gasped as he hit the ground. Shirah gave a chuckle. Ruto then went to kick Shirah but missed. "AH!" Ruto gasped as Shirah held the fish girl in a head lock. "Wow! Your a Sage and yet you have NO brain!" Shirah grinned. "Let go!" Ruto squirmed. Shirah just laughed.

Link got up and gave a glare. "Let her go!" He yelled. "No way!" Shirah yelled back. Link growled. He reached behind his back and pulled his weapon out. "You've taken two of my good friends away. I'll fucking kill you for that!" Link threatened through gritted teeth. Shirah just tilted her head. "How adorable!" She giggled. Reeses stared at Link. 'What's he planning to do?' She thought. Ruto continued squirming. CabMantha turned her head. "Stop wasting time!" She squirmed. Shirah nodded. Link yelled and swung the Master Sword at Shirah. Shirah dodged. Link lunged at her again. Shirah again dodged his attack. "Your weak!" She wiped her forehead. Razz watched him. There was something about his weapon that farmilar. "YAH!" "YEEEYAH!" "HA!" Link seemed determined to strike Shirah. Shirah dodged every attack. "Damn!" She gasped and threw Ruto on the ground. "I'll deal with you after..." She then grabbed her whip and swung it at Link. "AH!" He winced as the whip made contact with his skin. Shirah then swiftly turned around and whipped at CabMantha. "EEK!" CabMantha fell into the lake. Link rubbed his head. "God damn!" He growled. "Oh,Link! Are you okay?" Ruto's eyes watered. "Wha? Uh...yeah!" Link just stared at her. "NYA!" Sparkz voice yelled. "!" Everyone gasped. "YA!" Shirah went to kick Sparkz's stomach. "Sparkz!" Reeses gasped. Sparkz laughed and flipped out of the way. "Fuck!" Shirah growled. "Die!" She screamed and her and Link were at it again. Cabmantha laughed and hopped out of the water. "I'll catch you later!" She winked and disappeared in a flurry of pink fairies. "NO!" Razz gasped. Reeses sighed. They finally saw the main enemy. "'Bout damn time we saw who we are fighting. " Sparkz grinned. "Eh." Reeses spoke quietly and kept her eyes on Shirah and Link. Ruto had her hands over her mouth. "My gosh!" She cried. The fight went on. Each one dodging the others attack. Morpha just stared. She didn't know what to do. No one did actually. "Why bother fighting? It's no use!" Shirah panted. Link gritted his teeth and gave Shirah a cold glare. "I'll fight to the death!"

-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 16:Serenade of Water 


	16. Serenade of Water

Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga

Book 4:Ruto, Sage of Water.

Chapter 16:Serenade of Water

-------

"To the death 'ey?" Shirah just laughed. Ruto looked like she was about to cry. "Well...I'm abit tired but..." Shirah snapped her fingers and a farmilar looking Zora appeared behind her. "I believe you all met Mizu?" She giggled and pranced away. Mizu grinned. "Shall we?" He bowed slightly and pulled out a long thin blade. Link held his sword out waiting for Mizu to make the first move. They walked slowly in a circle facing each other. "Scared?" Mizu chuckled. The Her o of Time just shook his head. Then the moment Link had been waiting for happened. Mizu did a strange jump attack and thrusted his blade at Link's heart. "Shi---!" Link dodged and fell on his side. "Oh crap!" He cried as Mizu's sword missed his arm by a few inches. Link got back on his feet and slashed at Mizu. Mizu blocked the shot with his sword. "We must be evenly matched!" Mizu grunted. "I don't think so!" Link used all his might to push Mizu away from him. "I'm more powerful than you!"

Zaterl held her mouth and watched the battle. She had to help. Zaterl shut her eyes and concentrated. She held her hands in front of her in an odd position. "Time!" She moved her hands a purple clock magically appeared. "Frame!" The magic clock then flew past Mizu, knocking him a few feet away. "Zaterl!" Link gave ehr a surprised look. "Wanted to help?" Zaterl held the back of her head and looked at the ground. Link grinned. "Thanks." Zaterl looked up and grinned also. Sparkz then moved away from the group silently. She had an idea but she would need to be on higher ground in order for it to work. Mizu rose. "Damn bitch! Once I kill this blonde guy...you're next!" Zaterl gasped. "You won't touch one hair on her!" Razz crossed his arms. Mizu ignored Razz and resumed his battle with Link. Link panted. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last before passing out. "Damn it Link! Let someone else fight!" Reeses yelled,still holding her shoulder. Link shook his head. He wanted to be the one who defeated Mizu. He wanted to be the one who killed the enemy. He wanted to be the victor. "Damn it!" Reeses yelled with a hint of concern, which no one else has ever heard before.

Sparkz stopped. She looked down. The Professor's house was as high as she could go. She lifted her hands in the air. "Please work." She mouthed. Suddenly, a big bubble and a smaller bubble appeared above her hands. The bubbles popped and a bow made out of water dropped into her hand. An arrow made out of water fell out of the smaller bubble. "Aim." Sparkz said and positioned the bow and arrow just right. "Ready." She aimed for Mizu. "WATER SPIRAL!" She yelled and released the arrow. Then arrow then slammed into Mizu's heart area and burst out of the other side. "Aaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhh!" Mizu screamed at the top of his lungs. Link gasped and backed away. Mizu continued to scream and as he did, he started to shake violently. "What the hell!" Link was wide-eyed. Mizu then exploded in a splash of water. Zaterl gasped loudly and almost fainted. Reeses just stared at the puddle of water Mizu left behind. She looked up. "Sparkz." She whispered. Sparkz backflipped off the house and landed on her feet.

Shirah growled. "Damn!" She muttered. "No matter. I'll still get that Sage. ...Maybe some others too." She chuckled. She cracked her whip and grinned.

"Damn." Link shook his head and looked away from Mizu. "Let's get Ruto." Link turned and froze. "Your late,Sages!" Shirah laughed and held Ruto hostage. "She's mine!" Shirah made her grip tighter. "Agh! Let me go! Link!" Ruto cried. "Water Spiral!" "Water Fall!" Sparkz and Morpha attacked Shirah. "Shit!" Shirah fell backwards still holding Ruto. Morpha growled. "Water Fall!" Morpha attacked again. "Agh!" Shirah gasped. "Let go of my friend!" Morpha yelled. "Ha! What if I don't? You can't leave the water!" Shirah laughed and lifted her arm with the whip. "Hyaaaaaa!" Ruto cried and a blast of bubbles knocked Shirah away. "!" Razz gasped. "Neat!" He laughed. "Razz!" Reeses yelled. "Sorry!" He chuckled. "Ugh..." Reeses held her head.

"Damn it!" Shirah stood up. "Stop fooling around! CabMantha's waiting for me!" Shirah then rushed at Ruto. "Alright. Time to step in." Reeses ran and elbowed Shirah,knocking her to the ground. "Fuck!" Shirah spit something out and gave Reeses a death glare. "You chose NOW to fight!" She grumbled and stood up. "What can I say? I'm lazy." Reeses put her fists in the air. "I have no time to fight you." Shirah looked around for Ruto. "Then make time!" Reeses yelled and the next thing Shirah knew was that she was looking the other way. "You..." She growled and slammed her foot into Reeses's stomach. "Ugh!" Reeses held her stomach for a few moments. "Not bad." She tightened her headband. She lifted her fist and slammed it against Shirah's face making her face twist in the wrong direction. "AGH!" Shirah winced in pain and backed away. "Bitch!" She winced again and held her face. "You'll be next! You'll be next!" Shirah walked away from Reeses. "First to concentrate on the water one..."Shirah pulled out her whip. Ruto gasped and jumped into Lake Hylia.

She didn't know why she did this. It just happened. "Hiding won't do you any good!" Shirah grinned. 'Not sure how long I can last down here...' Ruto thought sadly. Morpha then layed her head on Ruto's arm. She looked at Ruto with sad eyes. "What's going on?" She asked. Ruto shook her head. "I really don't know. All I know is that someone is trying to take my power..." Morpha sighed at that. "Bur Ruto...your also leaving your friends in danger!" Ruto gasped. "Your right." Ruto looked up. "I'll go fight!" She got up and swam to the surface. Morpha watched her. "I hope she'll be okay..."

Ruto lifted her head and widened her eyes at the site around her. Zaterl and Link were a few feet away from the water, sprawled in odd positions. Reeses and Razz looked like they were about to pass out. "Damn me for running away." Ruto scolded herself and walked out of the water. "Alright. Now I've had enough! Want to fight me!" Ruto yelled. Shirah turned quickly and grinned. "Then we fight on my turf!" Ruto then jumped back into the water and swam to the Water Temple. "She can't defeat me here. I know it!" Ruto grinned and entered the temple. Shirah was right behind her. Reeses just stared at the lake. She folded her hands and put her head down.

Ruto jumped to the top of the short pillar inside. "Alright!" Shirah grinned again. "Let's make this quick and easy!" She lifted her whip and rushed at Ruto, who quickly moved to the side. "Ack!" Shirah grunted and turned. She attacked again. Ruto again dodged. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. 'I've gotta' attack at some point...' Ruto thought. "Hyaaaa!" Shirah cracked her whip which knocked Ruto into the water below. "HA!" Shirah laughed. Ruto floated there. 'I've got to attack!' She thought again. Ruto felt a surge of energy start to flow through her body. She opened her eyes.

Shirah scratched her head. "Where is that stupid Sage!" "SERENADE OF WATER!" Then out of the blue a huge water twister shot out of the water and slammed into Shirah. "Glaaauuurrrrggghhh!" Shirah screamed and smacked into a nearby wall. Ruto landed softly on the platform. "Ha!" She grinned and got ready to attack again. Shirah laughed insanely. "Huh?" Ruto looked concerned. "C'mere." Shirah chuckled and grabbed Ruto's wrists with her whip."You know you want too." Shirah pulled Ruto closer to her. "AGH!" Ruto yelled and stopped short when Shirah's hand slammed inside her chest. Morpha lifted her head above the water and screamed when she saw what happened. Shirah did her insane laugh again. "I believe this belongs to you!" Shirah flung Ruto's body at Morpha. "You monster!" Morpha cried. "Heh heh." Shirah backflipped and disappeared. Ruto slowly turned her head. "Ruto!" Morpha cried again. Ruto smiled at her friend. "Thanks for ...catching...me..." Ruto slowly shut her eyes. Morpha's lip trembled and her eyes began to water. "Ruto! No! NOO!" She yelled. "Oh God! Why! Don't disappear on me! Please! NO!" Morpha yelled louder as Ruto started to fade away. She sobbed as Ruto's body were replaced with blue fairies. "NOOOO!" She screamed.

"!" Reeses held her head and gritted her teeth as a surge of pain went through out her body. "Agh!" She yelled and dropped to her knees. "What the hell is this feeling!

-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 17:Waking The Dead 


	17. Waking the Dead

Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga

Book 5:Impa, Sage of Shadow.

Chapter 17:Waking The Dead

-------

Impa held Zelda's shoulder. Another seat was empty. "It'll be just fine, Princess." She said in a soothing voice. "They'll do much better." Zelda shot her nanny a cold look. "Better! We lost three people already! We must get as strong as we can now!" Impa just smiled. "Impaitence isn't a good value to have, dear." "I know. I just don't want to lose another friend..."

"Ree-chan!" Sparkz picked up her friend. "Ree-chan!" Sparkz shook her head. "What happened?" Razz asked as Link checked Reeses's pulse. "She's still alive..." Link then moved his hand onto her forehead. "She also feels quite hot." Link then took Reeses into his arms. "What happened?" A hint of annoyance never heard before found itself in Razz's voice. "Not sure. Seems like she passed out." Sparkz bit her nails. "Well, a lot of shit has been going on..." Link sighed and walked to the exit. He felt an odd feeling wash over him. It felt like admiration, concern and love all at once. Something he hadn't felt in years.

"Shiek, get us something to drink,please." The Princess ordered. The blonde male nodded and left. Zelda sat down across from Impa and stared into the woman's red eyes. Something didn't seem right. "Tell me Impa. Do you feel anything?" Impa gave her long time friend a warm look. "I feel like this time will be different. How so? I can't understand yet..." Listening to Impa, Zelda, twisting a brown lock of hair, gave a sigh. "Different 'eh." She said quietly.

"Zaterl...are you okay?" Razz walked to her. Zaterl smiled and nodded. "Really? Well...you look okay..." Razz smiled and his cheek turned pink. "We better hurry and catch up with Link!" Zaterl, without thinking grabbed Razz's hand and dragged him with her. "W-woah!" Razz blushed.

Impa stood up. "I had a lovely time talking to you." She smiled and her red eyes sparkled. "Now, I must spend some time alone." Zelda and Impa bowed to each other and Impa walked away. As she turned down the hallway, Razz caught her eye. "They finally returned." She whispered.

"Terribly sorry!" She cowered. "Please don't hurt me!" A pair of golden eyes were filled with fear and despair. "Don't worry Shirah." CabMantha smiled and helped her friend up. "You got the prize. That's all that matters." At that statement, Shirah's eyes widened and she gave a childish grin.

"Razz-kani...?" Impa stopped the boy. "Yes?" He turned and stared at the older woman. "I believe it's time we had a chat..." Impa motioned Razz to follow her.

Link put a wet cloth on Reeses's forehead. "She's cooling down." He stated and sat next to the bed. Zaterl nodded. "That's good. Though, I wonder what happened to give her such a fever..." Zaterl sat down with a thoughtful look on her face. "She didn't really seem to rest much after ...well...you...know." Zaterl sighed. She couldn't bring up the incident with Darunia. She had a feeling Link was still hurting over it. He did lose a very close friend. Link just stared at Reeses's face. He understood the Zaterl meant well. "You're right." He muttered.

"Is there a reason you want to speak with me?" Razz tilted his head and looked confused. "I feel like I'll have a better time talking to you..." Impa sat down at a long white table. Razz took a seat next to her. "We lost three Sages so far,right?" She didn't even look at Razz as she asked this. "Uh...yeah..." Razz still had the confused look on his face. "I'll be next." She sighed. Razz shook his hands in front of his face. "Don't say that! We'll protect you! I promise!" Razz couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else. He might've just met those people but they already feel like family to him. He then wondered of Impa was going to tell him she was giving herself up. 'No!' He shook his head. Impa gave him a sad smile. "I won't give myself up easily..."

Reeses twitched in her sleep. The feeling she felt earlier was dwindling but it still tugged at her nerves. It was something that wouldn't go away. The feeling was all sorts of different feelings at once.  
Sadness. Anger. Desperation. Loss. A small hint of happiness.  
A rush of refreshing green energy filled her body. It pushed the other feelings back and made her feel better. Reeses opened her eyes slowly and looked around. It took a minute to realize she was in their room in the castle. She turned her head abit and saw Link holding her hand. "Hmm?" She wondered if that energy was from him. She didn't say anything. She just shut her eyes and fell back asleep.

Impa and Razz were silent. It seemed like they ran out of things to talk about. Though, it was really because Razz couldn't bring himself to say anything. Impa had asked him about himself. There was just too many things he couldn't talk about. He hated bringing up all those memories. "I would like to know more about you." Razz grinned, realizing he and his buddies had never really gotten to know the people they were saving. Impa look skeptical for a moment but she smiled. "Aah," she breathed. "Anything you want to know?" Razz thought for a moment. "I hear your one of the last of your kind, if you don't mind, could you explain what went on?" "Koume and Kotake." Impa said in a low voice. "The ruthless witches destroyed my people. We were striving. We were happy. They didn't like that." She held back some tears. "Mother knew of this, so she hid me in a house not far from where I was living. You might know the family. They are the ones who were cursed for some time." Razz's eyes widened. "Yeah! The spider people!" Impa nodded. "They got that curse for protecting me." She sighed. "Hey, if you don't want to..." Razz was beginning to feel sorry for asking that question. Her life seemed justa s painful as his. "It's okay. " She smiled. "I never really get to talk about my past much." Razz nodded, understanding. "How would you like to get something to eat?" Razz jumped out of the chair. "WOULD I!" He licked his lips like a child.

Zaterl took her usual walk around the the castle garden. The garden seemed different. The flowers weren't as bright as they usually were. She sighed and held a flower petal. She loved the smooth feeling on her fingers. When she went to smell the flower she got it from, a bright purple light pushed her back. "Not again!" She cried. "This vision. ...What is it? What does it mean!"

Zelda watched Zaterl from her window. Zelda's eyes were filled with anger. She couldn't believe this girl was taking a walk in her garden instead of trying to find a way to defeat CabMantha. "3 seats gone..." She growled. "All they do is ...sit around!" Her eyes flashed. "I wonder if they even bothered to fight."

-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 18:Tainted Shadows 


	18. Tainted Shadows

Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga

Book 5:Impa, Sage of Shadow.

Chapter 18:Tainted Shadows

-------

"So, Razz..." Impa took a sip from the cup she was holding. Her greying hair shined like Sterling silver in the sun. "Hmm?" Razz gave Impa a childish look as he lifted his head away from the plate. "I told you about myself, ...my past. Now its time to hear from you." Impa's voice had such a demanding tone, Razz couldn't refuse. He swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed. "Well, I'm not really from Hyrule. I'm from Termina." Impa nodded, listening. "It's a real great place to live. A swamp on one side, snowy mountains next to it.. Ah, it was awesome!" Razz grinned, reliving these memories. "I lived in Clock Town which is smack in the middle. Cool place that was. We had a really interesting celebratrion. Though, at that time, I didn't know it would be my last." Razz stopped to breathe. Then he looked at the plate of food in front of him and took another bite. Impa knew the next part was going to be hard for him. She gave him a reassuring smile, her eyes shining like rubies. Razz couldn't help but blush at that. "Okay. Anyway! So! Yeah, it was my last..." Razz searched for the words. "Me and my mother were looking around for these new imported sparkliers. She told me that they would make even the brightest star look dull." Razz didn't bother to take another bite. "Someone mentioned that a newcomer had arrived. We didn't bother listening to the rest. Newcomers weren't that rare. Little did we know that, that would be our downfall..." Impa's eyes softened. 'This must be hard for him. He's still too young to understand how to cope with it...' Razz forced himself to continue. "The newcomer was thought to be from Hyrule. The person was a master at fire magic also..." Razz tried to picture the person. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to remember the sillouette. "Female." Razz's eyes opened. "It was female." Impa took another sip from her cup. "If you wish to not continue..." She said sweetly looking at Razz. "I wish to. It's good to finally talk about it." Razz smiled. "So that night when me and mom were getting ready to go out, someone was screaming. We couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded urgent. We left the house and noticed that the Clock Tower was on fire." Razz let out another sigh. "Dad was working there this year and I was worried. So many questions ran in my mind." Razz stopped talking. He wasn't sure what to talk about next. The next part of his life was a blur to him now. He buried it in his mind for so long. He then opened his mouth to speak...

Zaterl yawned. She was so tired from the last battle and the peaceful garden wasn't keeping her awake. Zaterl seated herself on a nearby bench and shut her eyes. Maybe she could take a short nap.

Zaterl found herself running on a gravel road. Everything around her was some shade of purple. "!" She gasped. Her voice echoing. Someone ran beside her. The dark violet figure had long flowing hair and looked to be a child. Zaterl looked to the side and there was another figure, this one looking more manly. 'What's going on!' She thought of trying to stop running. In front of her another figure appeared and this one seemed to have 10 arms. "!" Zaterl held her mouth and gave a large gasp when she saw the next figure. A lilac colored figure figure appeared behind the 10-handed one. "IMPA!" Zaterl tried to scream but couldn't. Impa gave Zaterl a very sad look and touched her chest. Within moments, the Impa figured exploded into hundreds of crimson fairies.

Zaterl woke up and fell off the bench. "Oh jeez..." She held her head. "What a horrible nightmare..." Zaterl just stared at the ground.

"Dad had gotten out of the Clock Tower in time. He greeted us only minutes after we left the house. He told us we had to leave. That we only had time to get the necessary items. Though, maybe, we should've just left without anything." Razz held his head. "Me and mom packed some bags but...we never made it out of the town. I can only remember the silouette. It looked like the figure was holding a stick of fire." Impa almost dropped the cup. "A stick of fire!" She gasped. Razz nodded. "You don't think it was one of the sisters do you!" Razz shook his head. "I doubt it. The stick didn't look like a broom stick." Impa had a skeptical look. "Okay." She nodded, waiting for the rest of the story.

Link brushed some of his blonde hair away from his eyes. He decided to finally get the nerve to ask Reeses out for dinner. Ever since her little fainting episode he felt closer to her. He knew Reeses might not like him but he still had to talk to her. Link smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He showered, brushed his hair and teeth and changed clothing. Link looked quite handsome at that moment.

What Link did to get that dinner date was ask Zelda if she could eat in another room. She refused at first but Link got her to change her mind. He then asked the Palace cooks to make a special dinner for two. He wasn't sure what food Reeses liked so he guessed. Chicken with carrots were part of the main course along with mashed potatos. The appetizers were breadsticks that had a sugary taste and sprinkled with cinnamon. Desert, (if no one was full), was a vanilla cake with cookie crumbs in between the layers. Link smacked his lips thinking of it and went back to getting ready.

Impa cleaned the table. "Thank you for telling me such a story about your past." Razz gave his usual childish grin at her. "No problem!" Razz walked off. He spent so much time with Impa that he forgot about Reeses and Zaterl. He rushed through Zelda's garden, using it as a shortcut. "Zaterl!" Razz spotted his friend. "Zaterl..?" He voice changed to concern. Zaterl looked at Razz with large lilac eyes. "Wha...?" He quickly sat down next to her. "An odd dream. A really odd dream..." She shook a little. "Aww. Don't worry! It's just a dream!" Razz smiled. Zaterl nodded and put her head on his shoulder. Razz blushed but he put his arm around her and comforted her.

Link took a deep breath and let it out. Only a few hours until dinner and he still hasn't asked Reeses. "At this rate, you'll never ask!" He scolded himself.

Reeses walked into the warm air. She decided to get out of the palace for something other than fighting Shirah. She wanted to take a better look around the market but something was telling her to visit Kakriko Village. 'Well, I haven't talked to mom in a while...' She thought and walked along the drawbridge. As she walked on the grass, she put her hands in her pocket. Taking them out, she had a thin, white, tightly folded piece of paper in one hand. This, she stuck in her mouth. In the other hand was a match. She lit this and lighted the end of the paper. She shook the match, blowing out the fire and she flicked it away. She soon walked the stairs to Kakariko Village.

Link knocked on the bedroom door. He understood that Reeses would flip if he just walked in. No answer came. He knocked again. No answer. Figuring she was asleep, he slowly opened the door and peeked in. No one there. "!" He gasped. "Ree-chan!" He cried, looking around the room. She didn't mention leaving the castle. "Well this certainly puts a damper on my plans..." He sighed and sat on the nearest bed. Everything was perfect. He fell backwards thinking. Maybe he wasn't ready just yet. Maybe this was a sign from the three Goddesses. "This sucks." He finally said.

He mouth gaped open. She had almost reached her house when she was attacked by a huge fireball. The cigerette lightly slipped from her mouth and she stared at the burning grass. "What the hell..?" Reeses spoke to herself as she knocked on the door. Within moments the door swung open. A woman in her late 30's stood there. The woman's eyes shined a bright spring green as they layed on Reeses. "Rees!" The woman cried as she put her arms around the girl in a tight hug. "Mom!" Reeses hugged her back. "Where have you been! I've been worried sick! Get in quickly!" Her mother grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her inside the house. "Dodongo is a very restless King nowadays. Kakriko hasn't been on fire so much!" Her mother whipped up some tea. "Is there a reason why?" Reeses sat down. "I'm not really sure. I hear many rumors though." Her mother poured the tea into two cups. She continued. "One of the rumors talk about him not having enough food." Reeses tilted her head. "Not enough...? The Dodongo's always have more than enough food!" Her mother nodded in agreement. "He hasn't attacked anyone yet though." "YET!" Reeses cried and remembered what happened earlier. "You must've been at the wrong place, dear!" Sheratron giggled. "I don't..." Reeses stopped short. A low rumbling sound was heard and then a short earthquake. "Hmm...another one." Sheratron said with a bored tone. "Miss! Miss!" A man knocked on the door. Sheratron opened the door and before she could do anything else the guy started talking. "Get out! Get out! Your house! Your roof! It is on fire! Dodongo is becoming way more powerful! Flee! Flee!" The guy ran off, leaving a shocked expression on Sheratron's face. "Ree.." She turned and saw that her daughter was no where. "...Ree?"

Reeses jumped off the porch connected to her toom. She heard the man's message and had a bad feeling. The village answered her feeling. Fire was everywhere and ash covered peoples faces. Some people were screaming as they ran out of the burning village. To her left, a house met its match. It fell down and smashed into pieces. "Shit." Was all Reeses could mutter. "Gabrielle!" An overweight woman stayed behind. "Ma'am?" Reeses tapped the woman's shoulder. "Are you looking for someone?" The lady nodded her head. "Go on ahead. I'll find the person." The lady didn't believe Reeses at first but ran off anyway. "I hope Moms okay." She decided to check the house that fell. "!" Reeses gasped as she heard squeaking noises. Using all her strength, Reeses shoved pieces of the house away. Reeses's eyes grew wide as she saw a lock of brown hair. "Help!" A voice squeaked from within the debris. Reeses pushed one last log away and held out her hand. The trapped one took her hand immediatly and clung to her. "Don't worry. I'll get you to safety." Reeses reassured her and ran out of the village as more fireballs started to fly in.

Link's stomach rumbled. He had told the cooks to hold the dinner for another time. He couldn't believe that she would just disappear like that. Razz opened the door. "Don't worry, man. I'm sure there is a real good reason for all this." Link looked at his new friend. "I'm sure." "Oh! Really?" "A girl you say?" The maids nearby chirped in delight. Razz grinned. "I think I know..." He casually walked to the group of maids. "Hey there!" He grinned. The girls blushed. They all had crushes on him. "What's all this gossip about?" He snickered. "That pink banged girl brought a visitor!" The girls giggled at once. "Ree brought someone with her?" Razz scratched his head in thought. He smiled at the ladies and waved good bye. "C'mon, Link!" Razz grabbed him by his hand and rushed him out of the room. "Ree brought someone with her!" Link shot up and felt himself being dragged out the door. "She what!" He yelled as they ran.

Zelsa smiled as she leaned on one knee. "Who are you little girl?" The girl held onto Reeses's waist. "Gabrielle." She spoke softly, trying not to cough. Zelda tilted her head. "Can't you breathe?" Gabrielle wanted to nod her head but coughed instead. "Don't worry. Our doctor's will take care of you." Zelda patted the girl on the shoulder. Gabrielle just smiled and clung to Reeses tightly. Zelda got to her feet. "She seems to like you." Zelda gave a smug grin and walked away. "Ree!" Razz barged into the room. "Oh, looky there...!" Razz bent down and smiled at Gabrielle. Link walked in after. "Oh!" He gasped as he saw Reeses and Gabrielle. Zelda turned back to the small group. "I have my guards checking out Kakriko now. I'm sure they'll rebuild it." Zelda stiffly walked out of the room. "Well, ..thats good." Reeses held the little girl's shoulders.

-----

Upcoming Chapter:

Chapter 19:Shadow's Fall 


	19. Shadow's Fall

**Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga**

**Book 5:Impa, Sage of Shadow.**

**Chapter 19:Shadows Fall**

**-------**

**"If you recieve this note, I'm already gone. I'm sorry for leaving without telling all but it is for the best. For the past few nights I've been having bad dreams. I believe something is wrong is going on down at the Shadow Temple. So I must go and check it out." Impa mouthed these words in sadness and ended the letter with her name. She sighed and folded the paper. "Please forgive me, Princess." Impa held back another sigh and draped a violet poncho over her shoulders. Silently and swiftly, Impa ran down the stairs, stopping only to leave the note in Zelda's room. Impa then grabbed her horse and rode to Kakariko all before the sunrise. **

**"Mistress!" Shirah bowed to CabMantha. "Yes?" The red haired woman answered sweetly. "I sense the other Sage! I'll go get her!" Shirah shot up from the bow in determination. "Nope." CabMantha said in a cool tone. "Wha-!" Shirah's golden eyes were wide in fear. CabMantha never said no to her. Especially if she ahd a plan against the Sages. "You've so much work already. Have someone else do the work for now. " CabMantha snapped her fingers and a figure stepped out from behind a curtain. "You called?" A male figure bowed. "Yes. I did. You've been chosen for this next project." CabMantha gave a sinister sneer and the figure made an evil smile. "Who is this!" Shirah demanded. She didn't like the fact that someone else was doing her job. "The name is Ikari." Ikari bent down and placed a kiss on Shirah's hand. Shirah snatched her hand away. "Don't touch me." She hissed. Ikari nodded. "Of course." He gave a smile, his violet eyes sparkling. "Uh-huh." Shirah turned her head to the side in a snob like manner. "Don't worry Shirah. You need a break." CabMantha twirled some of Shirah's hair between her fingers. This made Shirah turn apple red. Ikari narrowed his eyes a tiny bit. For as long as he knew Shirah he liked her. Sadly, he also knew Shirah would never love him the same way. She had a liking for someone else. He watched the scene before him. He had just figured out who that someone was.**

**Zelda gasped as she saw the brown parchment paper on her dresser. Her hands trembled as she opened it. Was it a note about someones capture? A threatening letter for her? Maybe its a love letter from...! Zelda gave a small look of disappointment when she realized it wasn't a love letter. Her eyes grew wide when she read the note. "No! Not Impa! No!" She threw the letter on the ground in a fit of rage. "She knew better!" Zelda cried. "She knew better!" She screamed to the ceiling above.**

**"What?" Ikari gave Shirah a confused look. "Watch out I said." Shirah grumbled. "Why?" Ikari sat down next to her. "There are this group of Sages that protect the others. They are much more powerful." Shirah held her knees. Ikari nodded. Shirah hardly ever talked to him and this was an amazing moment for him. "I'll do my best." He nodded in determination.**

**"Zelda!" Shiek broke her door down. "What's wrong!" He gasped as he saw her body on the floor. "She knew better..." was all Zelda managed to say. "Who? Wha..?" Shiek noticed the letter. "What's ..." He grabbed it and read it. "Ooh.." Shiek shook his head. "C'mon Zelda..." Shiek helped Zelda get on to her feet. "Why..?" Zelda's voice shuddered. Shiek gave a silent sigh. He knew Impa was going to leave. He knew that Impa would do anything to protect both the Shadow Temple and Hyrule. "Impa is protecting you. That's why." Shiek gave Zelda one of his best smiles. Zelda gave a small smile. "I don't want her to go. She won't leave me!" Zelda clung to Shiek in grief. "Zelda!" Shiek put his arm around her in comfort. "Don't worry! Now, ...let's get you cleaned up and dressed!" He searched her closet and pulled out a blue dress. "How about something blue today? It'll really bring out your eyes!" Shiek gave a sheepish grin. Zelda giggled. "Your right!" Zelda took the dress and rushed into the bathroom. Shiek waited until Zelda shut the door. He took another look at the letter and sighed sadly. "Please, please be alright..."**

**Ikari chuckled to himself. He stood at the enterance to the Shadow Temple. "Not very heavily locked are you?" He gave another chuckle and pulled out a stick. With the snap of his fingers, the stick caught on fire. Ikari positioned himself in a way that would light all the torches around him. Once in the right position he threw the stick and it flew around the room lighting all the torches. Ikari grabbed the still burning stick and blew the fire out. "Heh." He then walked in. "Oh? Another stupid trap?" He looked down a gap that was in front of him. "Tsk. Tsk." He shook his head and calmly jumped right over the gap. "Interesting.." He smiled to himself and walked through another door. "Aaah. The sweet smell of decay. The tender aroma of death. This place is just great." Ikari touched a statue. "Now to find something suitable..."**

**Zelda brushed her hair. She couldn't stop thinking about Impa. Terrible thoughts would run through her head and leave as quickly as they have come. She stood up. "Impa is okay!" She nodded and walked out of her room. "Zel!" Link greeted her. He thought it would be a great time to be nice to her. "Yes?" Zelda looked at him. Link hadn't called her "Zel" in years. It felt great. She closed her eyes. Would he finally ask her to lunch or something? Sadly, her hopes were soon shattered when Link told her that everyone was waiting. _'That's right...'_ She thought. _'That girl...'_ Zelda sighed and walked with Link. Gabrielle was still attached to Reeses. Reeses didn't seem to care at all. The doctors cleaned Gabrielle up nicely and she was breathing much better. "So, Gabrielle...when do you want to return home?" Zelda smiled. Gabrielle shook her head. "Uh..." Zelda tilted her head. "I want to stay here!" Gabrielle hid behind Reeses. "Is there any reason why?" Zelda asked calmly. "I like it here better! I have to be here!" Gabrielle gasped and shut her mouth with her hands. Zelda knew she was hiding something. She sat down at the table. "Gabrielle, sit here." Zelda pointed to the seat next to her. Gabrielle looked at Reeses for a second and Reeses nodded. Gabrielle let go of Reeses and sat where she was directed. Zelda carefully held Gabrielle's hands. "Why do you have to be here?" Gabrielle's eyes were wide in fear. "Well, alright. We'll have another go." Zelda still held Gabrielle's hands. "Shut your eyes." Gabrielle obeyed. "Don't worry. Don't be scared." Zelda then shut her eyes. Reeses crossed her arms. There was just something about what was going on that was irking her...**

**A pink aura surrounded the two Hyrulians. Zelda was talking to Gabrielle telepathically. Well, she was reading her mind at least. "Gabrielle?" Zelda's voice echoed. Zelda looked around the empty space. No one could be seen. "Gabrielle?" Zelda shouted. Before her a light grey figure flickered. "Oh, Zelda!" The figure laughed. The voice was light and there seemed to be a more adult voice attached. "Gab...?" Zelda gasped. The figure smiled. "Sorry, Zel. I can't reveal who I am. You'll figure that out in time." A chuckle was heard. "Zel..." Zelda repeated. "I forgot how nice that name sounded." The figure walked closer to Zelda. "Never forget the wonders of your friends. They'll be the ones to help you out in the end." The figure gave a nod. "Yeah." Zelda almost forgot the reason she was there. "Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "I wanted to see why Gabrielle wants to stay..." The figure frowned at that. "Listen to the girl. She holds much power and can help." Zelda tilted her head to the side. "Just listen to my words. Let her stay." The figure started to flicker again. "I must go." Zelda nodded. "I understand." Zelda and Gabrielle both opened their eyes. "She stays." Zelda got up and left the room. Gabrielle grinned. **

**Ikari poked at the ground with a Deku Stick. "Mmm. Interesting. Still soft." He dug at the dirt. "Ooo!" He giggled with glee as an old corpse popped out. "Perfect!" Ikari pulled the corpse out. "Now, what was that thing the Mistress gave me?" Ikari searched his robes. "'Eeeh...aaah...eeerr...oh! There!" He pulled out a small pink shard of a crystal. "Awaken!" He yelled and flung the crystal at the dead body. A flash of pink light appeared around the body and it rose up. Ikari gave a evil grin. "Good. Rise! Awaken and obey me!" He cackled in delight. "What?" The now alive corpse look at Ikari confused. "I brought you to life! You shall listen to me!" Ikari demanded. "Okay. Now listen up..." The corpse held Ikari's hands and gave him an understanding look. "I understand that you may like me...-"**

**"What! Definatly not!"  
**

**"Don't deny your feelings!"**

**Ikari pulled his hands away. "I just want you to distract some people for me..." The corpse looked down. "Oh. Well, ..okay."**

**Razz sat down on the bench in the garden. It was just one of those boring days. Reeses was busy with Gabrielle. Link was replanning the dinner date and Zaterl was no where to be seen. He layed down on his back. "Nothin' to do..." He sighed and shut his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.**

**The area aroiund was a spring green. Razz breathed in. The area around him smelled sweet. "The grass smells good enough to eat!" He chuckled. "Though, I wouldnt't really eat grass. Too bad there isn't really any food here..." He pouted. A wave of leaves swirled around him. "Woah!" Razz watched the mini leaf tornado. Some butterflies also floated around the tornado. "Who...?" Razz squinted and heard some giggles. "Razz Jade!" A girly voice cried in happiness. "AH!" Razz fell on his butt. He rubbed his head and looked up. "'Tis Farore!" The girl pointed to herself. "The Goddess?" Razz gasped. "Yeah! I've come to give you something!" She landed lightly on her feet. "You did!" Razz jumped like a little kid. "Oh! Of course! Farore slipped some green hair behind her ear. "First tell me whats going on in your life. I'd like to know what Hyrule is like through your eyes. " With that she lightly touched Razz's nose. Razz blinked. "It's a fine place. Everything is going fine!" Razz winked. "What about Zaterl?" Razz's ears perked up at that question. "Hmmm?" Farore smiled at him sweetly. Razz's cheeks flushed. "What about her?" Farore chuckled. "You like her dont'cha'?" Razz tried to cover his reddening face. "I never said that!" He muffled. "Didn't have to. You r face says it all." Razz pouted and Farore got a more serious expression on her face. "What I have for you will be something you love. You'll cherish it greatly." Farore folded her hands. "Well... I like and cherish food..." Razz scratched his head. Farore shook her head. "You'll like this even more." She turned around and rummaged around a bit. "Well... alright..." Razz looked worried. Farore pulled out a lime green crystal and started to speak. Razz couldn't understand a word she was saying. The crystal glowed in her hands. "Uhh..." Razz couldn't move. Farore continued speaking in the foreign language. She lifted the crystal and forced it into the scared man's chest. "Aaaaggh!" Razz screamed. "I grant you, Farore's Wind!" Razz gasped loudly and choked on the air. "Farore's Wind?" He mouthed as the ordeal was over. Farore smiled. "I granted you a new attack. You'll be able to use it in times of need." With that, Farore and the scene vanished in a snap.**

**Razz woke up quickly. "Ow.." He rubbed his face. "I wonder if that all was a dream..."**

**Zelda paced in her room. "Too long..." She growled through gritted teeth. "Too long!" Shiek just watched her, his red eyes following Zelda's every movement. "I'm sure Impa is doing just fine!" He reassured her. "She could be...but still, too long!" Zelda growled loudly and hit the nearby wall. "Zelda!" Shiek cried. He had never seen so much emotion from her. She must've really care about Impa. Zelda didn't act this way for any of the other Sages. "Zel..?" Link knocked on the door lightly. "What do you want?" Zelda hissed. "I feel sorry about all this..." Link tapped the ground with his foot nervously. "I want to go look for her." Zelda just stared at Link with ice blue eyes. "Don't worry much! We'll find her! Just stop worrying!" Link smiled at Zelda and rushed out of the room. Zelda just stood there, stunned. **

**Link burst into the room he was staying in. "Get up! Get ready! We are off to find Impa!"**

**-----**

**Upcoming Chapter: **

**Chapter 20:Nocturne of Shadow**


	20. Nocturne of Shadow

**Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga**

**Book 5:Impa, Sage of Shadow.**

**Chapter 20:Nocturne of Shadow**

**-------**

**Running, the gang made it to their destination in record time. Link shivered a moment as he remembered what happened at this place sometime ago. His hand touched a statue infront of him. Thoughts haunted him...**

**Zaterl looked at the ceiling. The place frightened her. It was too dark and cold. Razz held his arms against his chest for warmth. Reeses kept a stright face and her eyes darted to every corner. "So... this is it?" She sounded uninterested. Then as if on cue, a man jumped out a near by gap. As the person walked, hands popped out of the ground and slipped back in. Link took out his sword in defense. "Who are you?" He demanded. The guy stopped. "Who am I?" He repeated. "Why...I'm..." He ripped whatever article of clothing he was wearing and screeched in a high pitched tone. "Shinute!" What seemed like hundreds of arms then popped out of what could be called his back. Zaterl grabbed on to Razz in fear which made Razz turn red. "Leave us alone!" Link snarled and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry. I can't do that!" Shinute rushed at Link. Link rose his sword high in the air and swung it down at a fast speed. The sword missed Shinute by a few inches. "Ha!" He laughed and one of the hands that surrounded him punched Link square in the jaw. Link rubbed his chin and tried to counter attack. He failed again. "Damn!" Link yelled as he fell on his face. "You can't defeat me!" Shinute smiled a yellow toothy smile. "Just give ---" He stopped mid sentence as one of his hands flew across his sight. "What the fuck!" He turned his head and saw Reeses just casually slashing at his limbs. "Bitch!" He roared and motioned a hand to attack. Reeses turned and felt a cold stinging sensation across her back. "Ayyiii!" She cried and dropped to her knees. "Ree!" Link tried to get up. "Time Frame!" Zaterl shouted and a purple burst of light flooded the room. "Ha!" Shinute chuckled. "Weak!" He yelled in triumph. "Wha--?" Zaterl was shocked. The attack worked before. **

**Shinute took a moment to survey the surroundings. Reeses was just now recovering from his attack and Link was helping her. Razz had no weapon to use and... and... Zaterl was only a few inches away from the large gap in the floor. Shinute chuckled to himself and motioned one of the hands to move towards Zaterl. The hand moved at Zaterl at an amazing speed and the pushed her over the edge. "NO!" Razz cried out and ran to her. "NO!" He cried again and tried to grab her hand. No such luck. Zaterl, too shocked to do anything, let herself fall. "Zaterl!" Razz yelled. Shinute laughed loudly. "Times of need..." Farore's words rung in Razz's head. He nodded and took a look at his hand. "Please work..." Razz gave a small movement and a green tornado swirled around Zaterl. "!" She was two feet above the ground. Razz moved his hand again. Zaterl felt herself lift up and gently landed on the above platform. "Your okay!" Razz sighed in relief. "Uh, yeah.." Zaterl just blinked. Link gasped along with Reeses. "What ..was that?" Link stepped closer to Razz. "Farore's Wind..." Razz looked at his hands. Reeses stopped fighting long enough to hear what had happened. Long exactly a good idea that was. Shinute took this oppurtunity to attack back. He rose his hand in the air and one of the corpse hands shot of the ground. Another motion of his hand, the corpse hand curled around Reeses's neck, choking her. "Ack!" She hissed and tried to pry the hand off her neck. "Reeses!" Link gasped in horror. "Nnngh!" Reeses choked as she continued trying to get the hand off. No matter what she did, the hand's grip just got tighter. "Let go of her!" Link yelled and sliced at Shinute. "Hahaha!" Shinute cackled and smacked Link with one of the hands that surrounded him. Shinute grinned and narrowed his eyes. "You care about her don'tcha'?" Link turned red. "Yeah, so?" He grumbled. "That makes her death so much better!" Shinute laughed. Reeses screamed in pain as the hand closed in tighter on her neck. "Let her go!" Link slashed at Shinute again, tearing apart one of the arms. Reeses gasped for breath as the ability to breathe became a hard task. The area around her started to get blurry and she had trouble keeping her eyes open. "Ree!" Link cried out and attacked all the hands around him. Zaterl started to attack again but Razz stopped her. "He can handle this." Razz looked at Link with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.**

**"Reeses!" Link called and let his sword slide around wildly, reddish green blood splashing on his body. "Rarrgh!" He yelled and threw his sword in front of him and another round of blood splashed in his face. "Ah.." Reeses spoke softly and fell limply to the ground. "Oh.." Link wiped some blood away from his eyes. Shinute growled in defeat. Not having a closing speech, Shinute quitey slinked into the darkness and soon, gone.**

**"Well, he's gone." Razz grinned. "Yeah." Zaterl nodded. "We need to find Impa." Link bent down and picked Reeses up. "Oh! You guys are here!" Impa limped in sight. "Impa!" The group smiled. "Zelda will be glad to know your okay!" Link noted. "I don't think I'll be okay for long." Impa stared lifelessy at Link. "This enemy seems to have a new recruit." She coughed. "She didn't send Shirah?" Razz held his chin and gave a serious look. "Guess not. This guy also created the guy you just saw..." Impa explained. "This guy has the power to raise the dead!" Zaterl cried out in fear. The ability to raise the dead was forbidden among Hyrulian Sorcerers. The punishment was usually instant death or a lifetime of a disability. No one would try such a thing... "C'mon. Your losing blood fast." Link motioned Razz to help Impa. Razz quickly agreed and he lifted Impa's hand over his shoulders and held her up by her waist. "Let's get out of here." Link started to walk towards the door. A man stood in Link's way. "You're staying here." The newcomer pushed the group back. "No way I'm going back to CabMantha empty handed." He chuckled. With a snap of his fingers all the exits were blocked. Even the hole in the floor. "Now excuse me. I have something to get." Ikari loomed over Impa's battered body.**

**Zaterl drew in her breath. The man in front of them looked familar. She knew him from somewhere. Somewhere...**

**"!" She exclaimed and pointed at Ikari. "You were in my dream!" She yelped. Ikari gave a grin. "How sweet! I'm in your dreams?" He then walked over to Zaterl and held her hands. Razz snarled at Ikari's actions, not liking them one bit. Zaterl forced him away from her. "Get over yourself!" Zaterl became enraged. "Aww. How adorable. I might let you live..." Ikari held Zaterl's chin and made her look at him. "Leave her alone!" Razz's voice screamed and echoed across the room. Ikari smiled broadly. **

**"Nnngh..." Reeses grunted. Link put her down. "My neck hurts..." Reeses tried to get up. "Ree!" Link offered his help. "What?" Reeses gave Link a mystified expression. "Are you okay?" Link asked, looking into her eyes. "Oh, enough!" Ikari bellowed and walked away from Zaterl. He stood with his hands at his sides, the palms facing upwards. He smirked and a sudden burst of fire surrounded his hands. "Fire!" Ikari lifted his hands and a wall of fire roared at the group. "Watch out!" Link grabbed Reeses and pushed her away from the fire. The two rolled on the floor and Link landed on top of her. The two stared at one another for a few moments. Reeses was the first to react. "Oh, jeez Link! Think with the head on your neck!" Reeses shoved him off of her. "S-sorry!" Link laughed embarrassingly. "Haha! You think a wall of fire can stop us?" Razz chuckled. "Razz.." Zaterl whispered to him. "Don't worry Zaterl. This bastard won't flirt with you anymore!" Razz watched Ikari's movements like a hawk. Every step he took. Every hand movement. Nothing escaped his eyes. Ikari nodded and rose his hands in the air. A swirl of fire surrounded his arms. "Ring of Fire!" Ikari screamed and spun, sending flame rings towards the golden eyed watcher. "Farore's Wind!" Razz called out and a gust of green wind shot out of his hands. The wind sent the fire straight back at Ikari, who breathed in most of it. "Oh shit!" He hacked and fell to the ground holding his neck. Ikari coughed and coughed. "I can't believe this!" He rolled around trying to find some air. "Might as well finish the job." Link bounced his sword in his palm and rushed at the weak man before him. Link's navy blue eyes reflected the horrified expression on Ikari's face before Link sunk his sword in his back. Ikari spat out a mouthful of blood. He gave a cold smile. Link shivered when he saw the expression. "You think you've won? Oh, this is just the beginning." He laughed and shut his eyes. "Uh.." Zaterl held her arms and shivered. Reeses stood up. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens." Link agreed and helped Impa walked. **

**"Good. He's dead. Now I can't be replaced." Shirah chuckled as she checked Ikari's pulse. Reeses's eyes narroed as she spotted the brown skinned female. She never felt well when Shirah was near and this time was no different. A stinging sensation welled up in her arms and legs and she almost fell to her knees. Shirah slowly stepped forward. Her yellow eyes glowing in the dim light. The small group was ready. Impa removed herself from Link and stood between the two oppossing forces. Impa breathed heavily as she darted her eyes from one person to another. "Stop!" She yelled and spread her arms. "I command you all to cease! I'll take care of things." She looked at Link with the color in her eyes fading. "You guys are wonderful. You keep up the good work, okay?" Reeses gasped. "Impa!" She called. "Don't worry! Just protect Gabrielle at all costs! Protect her!" Impa shut her eyes and purple sparkles appeared at her chest. "Impa! No!" Link yelled, holding back tears that started to form. "You mustn't! You have someone waiting for you!" Zaterl also started to cry. Razz and Reeses just watched, too shocked to even speak. "Impaa!" Link's agonizing wait echoed around the room and Impa's medallion appeared in front of her. Impa's body fell limp on the floor. Shirah grinned and started to grab for the precious item. "Farore's Wind!" Razz growled and a burst of green wind wrapped around the medallion and brought it over to Razz. Shirah snapped her fingers. "You'll be giving me that eventually! Whether you want to or not!" Shirah gave a sly grin and took Impa's limp body. "That power belongs to my mistress. She will have it!" With that, Shirah vanish in a flash leaving the group alone. "Zelda's gonna' be depressed for weeks..." Link sighed and started to leave. "What about...?" Reeses pointed to Ikari's body. "Leave it." Link answered. The rest of the group then started to leave but Reeses couldn't help but feel like someone else was there. She turned and Ikari was gone. "!" She gasped silently and payed no mind. The group walked back the castle in silence.**

**The girl sat in the dirt building. The sweltering heat made beads of sweat appear on her forehead. The girl's crimson red shined in the sunlight. Ever since the appearance of the new Sages she stayed here. Not wanting to be the next victim, she hardly ventured out of the house. "Nabooru, it's been weeks! Please come out!" Her friends would plead. She ignored them. Nabooru's dark skin had also gotten a bit lighter in this time. Nabooru sat down and started to sharpen her most prized sword. She growled as she did this, knowing another friend had gone. The situation at hand was sickening and she needed to stop it.**

**-----**

**Upcoming Chapter: **

**Chapter 21:Spiritual Awakening**


	21. Spiritual Awakening

**Earthbound Millenium:Moon Saga**

**Book 6:Nabooru, Sage of Spirit.**

**Chapter 21:Spiritual Awakening**

**-------**

**She munched hungerly at the plate of food before her. Her friends decided that if they gave her less food she'd come out. The plan backfired. She saved scraps from all her meals. Her friends stared at her worriedly. "You can't stay in here all day! You must leave!" They pleaded. Nabooru snarled and glared at her friends with her yellow orange eyes. "No!" she growled. An annoyed sigh broke out behind them. "Nabooru!" The voice yelled. The tone sounded irritated. A Gerudo pushed herself between the other girls. "You weak coward!" The voice yelled again. The other girls gasped in horror. No one would ever dare speak to Nabooru in such a way. "You stay inside all day and night! You think your safe! HA!" The girl's blue hair bounced with her short laugh. Nabooru took a look at her friend. This friend had an orangey fire in her eyes. The girl's hair was pale blue with green tips. "You need to train yourself! You can't fight anyone sulking in here!" Thr girl crossed her arms, her expression never changing. "Maysla..." Nabooru stood up. She took a look at herself. Maysla was right. She couldn't defend herself properly in this condition. She much skinnier than before and it looked like her ribs were trying to slice through her skin. Her eyes were dulling from malnutrition and the muscles she tried to get were disappearing. "Alright. I'll leave." Nabooru smiled and everyone cheered. Maysla grinned. Nabooru ordered more food for both her and Maysla. While Maysla tried to protest, her stomache argues and she sat down. "Y'know...I'm sorry. You're going to be just fine." Maysla poked at her meal. "I know." was all Nabooru said. **

**"Oh, come out!" Reeses put her hands on her hips. "We have her power! She's safe!" The only answer she got were sobs from Zelda. "Zel!" Link also knocked on her door. Again, the only answer they recieved were Zelda's pained cries. "Why won't she come out?" Razz held his head. He couldn't take anymore. It felt like a week long child's tantrum. When would it stop! Gabrielle just stared at the ground. While her eyes seemed childish and innocent, there was also a faint hint that she knew something. "Razz..." Reeses made a motion that she wanted to talk to him alone. Razz timidly walked to his cousin as Reeses sat Gabrielle on a chair a few feet away. "Yeah?" He asked. Reeses just stared coldly at the wall next to him. "I'm leaving." She had such an icey tone in her voice that Razz froze. "We can't! We have to find this girl and save these people!" Razz hissed. "I can do that from my own house." Reeses turned and just walked away. Her attitude enhanced her features. The black portion of her face seemed much blacker than Razz remembered. Her eyes burned with rage about everthing around her. Trailing behind her was Gabrielle, never wanting to leave her side. She fell behind like some toy or blanket and Reeses was the child. Razz sighed. He agreed. Maybe they should leave. "'Causing nothing but trouble anyway." he whispered under his breath and went to be near Zaterl. Link just stared at Reeses as she left. He couldn't help but watch the way her hair bounced on her neck as she strides or how the lines of her back seemed to move gracefully with each step. He sighed. No matter what he can't seem to tell her how he felt. "Link?" Zaterl waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh?" Link snapped back into reality. "You've been out of it since we returned..." Zaterl was concerned. She didn't like it when her friends were sad. She wanted to find the problem and fix it. Link stared at Zaterl in a daze. "I'm fine." Zaterl tilted her head. She didn't believe him but agreed with his words anyway. Razz had a feeling about Link's oddness. He didn't want to blab it out without being sure.**

**The next morning Reeses and Razz decided to tell everyone their news. "Where's Link?" Razz yawned. "Where else?" Zaterl sighed. "In his room. He's sulking." Zaterl rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. "Mm." Reeses mumbled. "Zelda?" Razz did another yawn. "Door is still locked." Zaterl fiddled with her pajamas. All the nonsense she witnessed the past few weeks made her antsy. She jumped at every little thing and she never wanted to be alone. Her ability to see the future really frightened her. Around noon, Link emerged from the room. "Link!" Zaterl called cheerfully. Link just grunted a response and walked to Zelda's garden. Zaterl sighed sadly. She really wished she could help. **

**Link needed help. He spent half the day locked in the room and the other half in the garden. After losing Impa's body, he broke. He couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the oak bench thinking up ideas that could never happen. He wanted to tell Reeses how he felt. He hoped his feeling weren't just puppy love. She was just too unique to pass up. Whenever she walked by, his whole body would swell up like he was just stung by thousands of bees. The only time he didn't have such feelings was when they were trying to save one of his friends. Though, that could be a horrible time to ask her out. Sulking wasn't going to help, he knew that. If only something could snap him out of it.**

**Razz sat down on his bed. "Are you sure you want to leave?" He didn't wish to leave the palace. Razz loved the place, especially the food. "We must." Reeses looked around. "We're too much of a threat here. Maybe if we go Zelda will cheer up." She layed out some cloth. She didn't bring anything besides her sword but she wanted to take things home to mom. "What makes you think that just because we leave Zelda will be happy!" Razz wanted to yell but he knew his place. Reesess won't back down. "What about Gabrielle? Our friends?" Razz grumbled. Reeses shook her head. "My decision is set, Razz. I want to leave. I'll tell Zaterl and Link later." Reeses put some small trinkets in the cloth. Reeses looked at Razz. "You can stay. I'm not forcing you to go with me." She turned her back on him which told Razz the conversation was over. He sighed. He couldn't let her go anywhere alone. It would be dangerous. "Let's tell them now." Razz got up. Reeses turned her head slightly. He wanted to go? She shook her head again and agreed. "Let's go find them."**

**The two stoof in the doorway. Link was plucking things off his tunic while Zaterl brushed her hair. "Well, if you haven't noticed..." Razz started, shuffling the cloth in his hands. Zaterl caught sight and gasped inside. "What's going on?" She squeaked. "We're leaving." Reeses just yawned and fiddled with her own cloth. "What!" Link shot up. "Y-you can't!" He cried. "I am." Reeses hit a tone meaning she was the only one leaving. Link sighed. He couldn't change her mind by talking. He just didn't want her to leave. Reeses took this opportunity to take out her usual bad habit, smoking. She pulled out a white stick from her pocket and lit a match. She lit the stick and threw the match away. 'She's not leaving.' Link thought bitterly. Zaterl sighed deeply. She decided to do something impossible. Cheer Zelda up. Zaterl meekly knocked on the door and was greeted by a crackly "Go away!" from a broken hearted woman. Zaterl wasn't going to give up. She moved the door knob and the door opened. She peeked in. The room was a disaster. Broken glass scattered on the floor, clothes were tossed about. "Ugh!" She grunted in disgust. Zelda gasped and stared at Zaterl. Zaterl took a good look at their princess. The beautiful, powerful authority figure they once knew suddenly looked so weak and helpless. Zaterl was about to cry looking at her. The brown, silky hair that once shined with the sun was now ragged and tangled. The face was white and sunken. "Oh, Zelda!" Zaterl got on her knees next to Zelda. "You're hurting yourself!" Zelda gave Zaterl the look of death. "I don't care!" Her voice was scratchy and raspy. "Zelda! You have to get up!" Zaterl stood up, determined. "You can't live like this!" She exclaimed. "The room needs cleaning! You need a bath and food!" Zaterl grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and stared into her dulling blue eyes. "We're going to get Impa back, okay! We're all going to save everyone!" Zaterl had such a rush overflow her that she didn't know what she was doing. Zelda smiled. She knew Zaterl was right. This sad state she was in had to end at some point. "Thanks, Zaterl." Zelda rose to her feet. "Guess I'll have to clean..." Zelda tinkered with some clothes lazily and ignored Zaterl.**

**She stretched her honey tanned arms. She forgot how well it felt to be out in the sun. "Catch!" A cheerful voice giggled and thrusted a spear at the lovely Queen of Thieves. Nabooru caught the spear in confusion. "Let's hope you didn't forget anything!" Nabooru's fair skinned friend, Maysla clutched her spear. Nabooru smiled. "Ah. A spar you want, is it?" Maysla nodded. Maysla then got into position. She stretched her right leg and tucked the other one under her. She bent down and held the spear away from her. Nabooru grinned and got into a position that seemed similar to ballet's first position. She held her spear over her head and watched Maysla. The air was silent. Maysla, impaitent, set off like a rocket towards Nabooru. Nabooru twirled her weapon and used it for defense. Maysla's head bounced off the hard wood and she flung backwards. Nabooru chuckled. She flung her spear down, the sharp tip just missing Maysla's ear. "Seems you haven't lost your touch!" Maysla laughed and jumped up. She twisted her body and spun at Nabooru. The sharp end of the spear pointing out. Nabooru ducked and swung her left foot. Maysla then fell on her buttocks. "Ungh!" She gasped and tried to stop the pain from getting to her legs. Nabooru smirked. Maysla rose and just swung her spear at her friend's face. Nabooru let herself fall to the ground and roll behind Maysla. She jumped up and pricked the back of Maysla's head with the spear. Maysla dropped her spear in defeat. The place was silent again. Nabooru chuckled which turned into full fledged laughter. Maysla joined in soon after.**

**Maysla coughed and twiddled her thumbs. "Um, Nabooru..." she started. Maysla stuttered. She knew asking this question could loser her a friend but she had to know the answer. "Okay, yeah. I've been meaning to ask... this..." Maysla poked at the ground with the tip of her foot. "Yes...?" Nabooru was getting frustrated with her friend. "How did you become the Queen of Thieves?" Maysla said this so suddenly and aruptly, Nabooru fell over. Sitting back up she giggled. "So you want to know, 'eh?" Maysla nodded. Oh, did she! The whole thought about how one was chosen excited her. Did they fight for the title? Did they have tests of knowledge? She got closer to Nabooru and listened. She didn't want to miss a single detail. Nabooru sighed mentally. Should she say anything? The real reason she got the term was stupid. She didn't understand much of anything back then. All she wanted was to be like her mother. Though, she wondered, if her mother went through the same thing. "Well it all started..." Nabooru began.**

**"Mom! Mom!" A teenager called out. "I got chosen!" The teen who was almost an adult squealed like a child. "I can't believe it!" She hugged the paper she was holding and giggled non stop. The girl's shiney crimson hair hid her glowing face. "Chosen?" A taller woman waltzed in. She was a warrior, you could tell. Her clothes weren't too baggy and had many scars. "I could be the next queen!" The younger one swirled around happily. "Oh. That." The taller one faked a smile. "Now, Nabooru darling..." She wanted to tell her something but the teen wouldn't stop babbling. "Oh, mom! He must've seen me practice using two swords!" Nabooru rushed off laughing.**

**"Okay..." She whispered as she slipped into a more tight fitting garment. Baggy clothes wouldn't do for what she was planning. Tieing her red hair into a bun, Nabooru was ready to prove herself. She rushed away from the Fortress and stealthfully stalked the Market Place. Waiting until the last light turned out, she struck. She robbed all the stored within an hour. She left just as she came. No one was ever aware of her presence. She became exhausted when she returned home and slept right on her prize. "Oh!" "Nabooru!" Everyone around her giggled. "She's so awesome!" One girl sighed dreamily. "Nabooru." A slim, dark skinned Gerudo pushed her way through the crowd. "You have trained yourself to use two sword and have proven your worth by robbing the one place, others have failed. Ganondorf would like to see you." The taller Gerudo walked away. Nabooru jumped up. "Really!" Her golden eyes sparkled in the rising sun. "Ma!" She cried and looked for her mother in the crowd. What she saw was some heartbroken woman with tears coming out of her eyes. "Ma...?" Nabooru tilted her head but was dragged away by the other Gerudo.**

**The hall was golden with tribal markings everywhere. Nabooru was in awe at her surroundings. What got her attention most of all was the tall figure sitting in an even bigger throne. The figures skin was dark chocolate and the hair was red as blood, much like her own. She got on one knee and bowed to him. This was the perfect moment she had ever had.**

**"...Or so I thought at the time. I had no idea it was going to be much different..." Nabooru had laid down by now and was fully aware of how alert Maylsa had become. She stared at the sky for a moment. 'If only she was this alert all the time.' She thought. "So anyway..."**

**A month had passed and Nabooru wondered if she was doing the right thing. Instead of learning how to fight or defend herself, she was wearing skimpy outfits and serving him food. "Um, Ganondorf..." Nabooru said as sweetly as she could. "Shh!" Her leader hissed. Nabooru peeked over his shoulder. Seemed he was writing plans on taking over Hyrule. Nabooru moved a slender finger around some of the text. Ganondorf scuffed. "You can't get Hyrule like this." She said simply. This angered Ganondorf. "Excuse me!" He bellowed and Nabooru shivered. "None of your plans involve the key factor - the princess." Ganondorf just grinned.**

**"Come on.." He whispered as he held her in his arms. "You want to become queen?" His voice was so low Nabooru was having a hard time hearing him. "I ..I do.." Nabooru tried to push him away but Ganondorf wouldn't move. "Then do as I say..." He chuckled. **

**"So ..yeah..." Nabooru coughed. She couldn't continue. What happened was something she never wanted to witness again. She was glad he was gone. Her fellow warrior were safe. Maysla sighed. She didn't know her friend went through such torture to get the highest rank. She was glad she never tried to be the best then. "Oh, Nab!" Maysla cried and pulled the surprised woman into a hug. Nabooru looked at the ground. Should she tell her that she already made a decision?**

**Reeses tied the knot of her cloth tighter. She didn't want to risk losing what little she had already. "Hrm..." She rubbed her chin. Something felt odd but she couldn't place it. "'Eh..." She shrugged the feeling off and turned around only to be stopped by one angry Hyrulian. "...?" Reeses backed up. The Hyrulian said nothing. His golden yellow hair had gotten paler as with his skin. He continued to say nothing. He kept himself in the doorway making sure Reeses couldn't get out. He lifted his head and his violet blue eyes turned indigo with rage. His eyes, if they could speak, would be screaming and cursing away. He stared at Reeses's own eyes, not budging one bit.**

**-----**

**Upcoming Chapter: **

**Chapter 22:Spirits Rise**


End file.
